A Modern Knight and Spartan (Being rewritten)
by The library's Knight
Summary: Jaune Arc is trying to find out what his purpose in life is, Pyrrha is looking for a place where she isn't on a pedestal; these two will give each other the answers in their lives. (cover by artjay49) Discontinued and being rewritten.
1. A party of introductions

Jaune Arc, was a simple man he came from a family that wasn't poor and was only slightly rich; the family was well known for their help in times of war, now the only son of the family was in highschool he would soon find the one who would complete his soul he just doesn't know it yet.

Pyrrha Nikos, wasn't simple she came from a family famous for their art and warriors, but now she was one who wanted a simple life; a life without the pedestal she was placed on and her family allowed her to leave and now she would get her wish for a simple life but one with her soul complete.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Jaune awoke to the sound of his alarm, he reached towards his desk slamming his hand on it until he hit the snooze button, getting up he smelled pancakes and bacon coming from downstairs, the sound of hos younger sisters running down the hall as they passed his room to go downstairs for breakfast.

He soon found some clothes and went to take a shower, the water felt nice as it ran down his back and through his hair, getting out he dries himself and gets dressed heading downstairs towards the dinning room table.

"Jaune, we've been asked to host a party for our new neighbors," his mother states as she's finally seen him as he sits down "and they have a girl about your age, I was wondering if you could show her around and help her get acquainted with the school and the town a bit?"

He thinks about it, he knew his mother would be disappointed if he didn't and well he wanted to make his mother's life as easy as possible since Dad was gone most of the time, he simply nodded and his mother smiled towards him and started putting he pancakes and the bacon on the plates passing them towards her daughter's and Jaune.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Pyrrha awoke with a start, she took a jog around the block when she got home she helped unpack and later took a shower, this was how her morning went until her mother came up to her, "Pyrrha?" her mother asked as she opens the door to her new room.

"yes mom, what is it?" her mother simply smiles and starts to speak, "Pyrrha, I was wondering if tonight you wanted to, well go to a party that I've asked our neighbors the Arc's to host for us?" Pyrrha knows this isn't really a question it was an order so she nods and starts to get her room set up some more and to look for a dress to wear to the party.

Pyrrha hated parties they always placed her on that pedestal she so hated one of fame and being seen as superior; she truly hated that pedestal of fame she earned from the competitions she did whille living in Mistral, she won every match she entered in the Mistral fencing competitions, she renounced that part of her life, now she wanted a normal life, one that would make her happy.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Jaune Arc, was nervous he was wearing fancy clothing and was in some very fancy building where his family was hosting, so he was left waiting for the girl named Pyrrha Nikos to show up so he could introduce himself and get acquainted.

Of course he wasn't sure what she looked like other then his mothetr telling him she was a redhead, so here he was looking through the crowd for redhair.

When he finally saw her he was stunned she was gorgeous, her hair was in a ponytail, she wore a red dress and had a tiara with an emerald in the middle she was away from the crowd she seemed, distant from her family and the people.

When he walked towards her she seemed nervous she was sitting on a couch, he finally decided to introduce himself "Hey my name's Jaune, Jaune Arc and yours is?" he didn't want to seem weird so he didn't add the part his dad told him to say.

"Oh umm hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you Jaune." she smiles towards him and god it was gorgeous, "It's nice to meet you as well Pyrrha, you're new here right?"

Pyrrha simply nods and pats the seat next to her signaling him to sit "I am and well I was told that someone would show me around once school starts and would show me the town a bit, I was told it was a Jaune Arc and since you are Jaune, umm do you want to try and get to know each other a little better?" Jaune looked at her and simply nodded.

 ** _ARKOS_**

To say the night was great would be an understatement, and Jaune well Jaune made a very great impression, on her tonight, so here she was in her room texting him back every few minutes, she had asked him if he knew of any famous athletes, he responded with a no, which filled her with joy.

She said goodbye to Jaune three hours later and went to bed.

 ** _ARKOS_** **Hey peeps I'm back and with a new story all my other ones are being discontinued and rewritten so yeah this is a Arkos fanfic because there isn't enough of that as of late anyways enjoy my shitty writing and it's rushed for a reason you'll see soon enough**.


	2. Town, to school why is our teacher drunk

**Hey peeps second chapter, so this story will be taking place through Pyrrha and Jaune's senior year of high school up too them getting married which I'm planning to be in there early twenties which by the way the two are 17 years old at the moment so they'll be graduating when they're 18, anyways enjoy.**

 ** _ARKOS_**

Jaune woke up and looked towards his phone, tomorrow was the first day of school and today he had made plans to show Pyrrha around the town of Vale, he was excited he finally made a friend other than Ren and Nora; the best part was she was kind, she loved his jokes and wanted to talk more often, so he gave her his number.

So he was pretty tired when he awoke, he and Pyrrha had been talking all night, so now he was left going about his daily routine, except today it was a bit different he wouldn't be eating breakfast with his family he'd be taking Pyrrha to a breakfast joint.

It wasn't a date at least he didn't think it was, nah it was just him taking her out to breakfast.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Pyrrha was nervous about today, Jaune was taking her to breakfast today, some place called Valkyrie pancakes, apparently it was owned by his best friends who somehow started it up last year and were really successful, for being seventeen.

Of course she wasn't expecting Jaune to come pick her up in a van that was usually driven by hippies; the car had a white paint on it with two crescents on the large door that looked like it had something leaned against the window.

"Hey, you ready?" Jaune asks as he peeks out of the window and smirks at her, "Yep, I'm ready Jaune, so whats in the back?"

Jaune looks at her and smiles, "it's a surprise, just kidding, its a personal project of mine." he states scratching the back of his neck, he soon starts the car and the two drive off to Valkyrie pancakes.

When the two get there its not as busy as normal, well for customers anyway, no its just busy for the cook as he tries to keep his employee in check from what she can hear in the kitchen.

So right when the two get seated a girl rushes over to them and yells "Jaune-Jaune, why haven't we seen you in a while and who is this? oh is she your girlfriend or maybe she's an android or may-" the girl is soon cut off as someone with black hair and magenta eyes puts his hand over her mouth and simply sighs and puts the menus on the table and walks back to the kitchen with the girl being restrained.

Jaune simply looks at Pyrrha and smiles, she simply looks around and then towards the menu and soon the girl comes back, "okay then Jaune the regular?" Jaune nods and hands Nora his menu "And you miss?" Pyrrha looks at the menu and after finally finding what she would like she answers, "The maple pancake with a vanilla milkshake please."

The girl nods and whispers into Jaune's ear; his face soon erupts into a blushing mess and he's trying to say something but the girl is already gone.

"Who was that Jaune?" She asks in confusion Jaune simply looks at her "That's Nora Valkyrie, she named the place and well she has a love for pancakes and many other things." he states chuckling a bit.

The two of them spend there time waiting discussing about life, asking each other questions and when there food is given to them they continue talking.

When the two are finished they go out and walk across town since its only two in the afternoon, they don't notice how the time passed by them and soon the two are walking back to the van Pyrrha gets in and Jaune starts driving her home which isn't far from his house only a few houses down from hers.

 ** _ARKOS_**

When Jaune wakes up he notices his phone has a text and checks to see what it says _'thanks for giving me the tour around town and taking me to breakfast, I hope we can do that again sometime._ ' Jaune reads this and simply smiles before realizing that he has to go to school today.

So he goes about his normal schedule except with a few more steps that include making his siblings lunch, and making his own lunch for that matter, getting his schedule packed and his stuff ready before he heads out.

He soon receives a text from Nora _'Hey Jaune Jaune would you mind driving me and Ren to school today because our cars broken down again so we would really like your help p.s. that girl you brought in is cute, I knew you had a thing for redheads._ ' Jaune simply groaned and responded back with a yes and a quick retort.

soon he received a text from Pyrrha _'Jaune I wanted to ask if you could drive me to school you don't have to it would just make my life a little easier if you could drive since my parents left yesterday to go to a business meeting, thanks._ '

Jaune simply sighed and got out his keys and started driving towards Pyrrha's house first were he saw her just leaving her house, she soon walked towards his car and got in.

"You can turn on the radio if you'd like." Jaune states trying to kill the silence a bit, Pyrrha looked at him "Okay, thanks." she says turning the dial to a station she liked.

The two soon arrived at Ren and Nora's place which was above Valkyrie pancakes, Nora jumped into the back of the van and leaned over towards Jaune and yelled "Good morning Jaune Jaune! is this your girlfriend?" this was the worst moment for her to say that, he was drinking water so he had to open his window and spit it out from laughing so hard, Pyrrha was left blushing while Ren was trying not to laugh.

"No Nora, she isn't my girlfriend, just a new friend of mine, this is Pyrrha Nikos, say hello to Lie Ren, you've already met Nora and you got a glance at Ren." Jaune said laughing a bit.

"Hello" Pyrrha said in a happy tone, Nora looked at her and then to Ren "Pyrrha, would you like to hear a story?" Nora said grinning while Ren got ready to do a lot of corrections.

The drive to signal high was as loud as normal only now they had a new member to share in the crazy ways of Nora.

As the four of them got out of the car, they saw Yang Xiao Long, ride up on her motorcycle.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Pyrrha saw a girl with blonde hair pull up on a motorcycle, she pulled her shades down to the brifge of her nose and looked directly at Jaune "Hey there Vomit boy, who's this?" she said pointing a finger at Pyrrha, Jaune simply looked at Yang and told her "Yang this is Pyrrha, Pyrrha this is Yang; Yang that was during freshman year you know I have motion sickness."

Yang simply shrugged and got off her bike "That's not what my boots like to say, so wheel you pay for another pair?"

Upon hearing that terrible pun everyone just groaned in annoyance while Yang was left dying from laughter.

Jaune tugged on her shirt and pointed towards the door to Signal high, "we should get to class, okay?" Pyrrha nodded but was about to ask what classes he had, when she noticed he left a paper with his name on it, comparing the paper to hers she noticed that they had all the same classes, she wouldn't question it after all Jaune was her first friend in a long time.

Entering her first class she took a seat next to Jaune, the teacher was Mr. Branwen; he had black hair with streaks of grey as well as blood red eyes, also he seemed a little drunk, this point was proven when he pulled out a flask, took a swig out of it and fell asleep on his desk causing students to converse in how the summer break was and gossiping about people.

Jaune looked at Yang she sighed in annoyance and got up walked over to Mr. Branwen lifted his face up and slapped him to wake the drunk teacher up; he jolted up out of his seat and looked at Yang and mumbled thanks, Pyrrha didn't know what to feel after seeing this, Jaune didn't look surprised at all that this happened.

Her next class was one she dreaded gym and the principal was also the teacher of that class, coach Xiao Long, he was apparently the father of Yang, the similarities were obvious, the class was normal until some guy hit on Yang, soon the class was forced to run twenty laps around the feild and well no one even talked to Yang after that other than Jaune and it seemed her father knew Jaune had no intentions of ever flirting wih Yang.

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch, nothing as crazy as her teacher getting drunk in her first class of the day happened so it was normal for her, that was until Nora came bursting into Jaune's car with Ren in tow, and a box of pancakes.

The doors to the school burst open and the cafeteria staff burst out, Nora looked at Jaune and yelled "I told you I could steal the cafeterias supply of shitty pancakes! now give me my money."

Jaune looked at her pulled out his keys and drove off before the staff could reach his car; the look on Nora's face was one of pure joy and Ren just looked disappointed "we're going to get detention tomorrow Nora." he muttered laughing a little bit at the same time.

Jaune pulled over at Ren and Nora's place and pulled out his wallet and passed Nora her money and watched them leave, "first day of school and we might've already gotten detention for a week, probably including the weekend."

Pyrrha didn't expect this, in her first day of school her teacher passed out drunk, a girls father who was the principal forced them to run twenty laps, and Nora the girl she just met stole a whole box of pancakes from the schools cafeteria, maybe this might be normal here.

 ** _ARKOS_**

 ** _So yeah this is the second chapter in my rewrite of a series that had a plot much different from this one; the next chapter will be taking place on the weekend, dealing with the aftermath of Jaune and Nora's dare that Nora actually pulled off anyway see you all soon._**


	3. Detention that isn't eventful

Oh my god 20 followers already I'm actually really proud of myself and well lets just say in the future any typos I see, I will try and correct them also I've started a P/atreon it's Libraries Knight, also a discord which if you join my you can help shape the future of that server.

ARKOS

All Jaune could feel was boredom as he sat in the library with Qrow watching them; drunkenly of course so he wasn't really that good at this, Nora and Ren were also here because of the stunt and well so was Pyrrha, most surprising was Yang who apparently helped Nora distract the staff by telling them she found a rat in the back.

So yeah a wonderful group of people stuck in detention over the weekend, a drunk teacher who was passed out; of course this was way better than than when Tai was watching them for detention.

He just stared at Yang in disappointment the whole time and made everyone clean the cafeteria from top to bottom.

Oh the nightmares, the gum underneath the lunch tables, it was disgusting to say the least and now the lunchroom was clean for next week, but today they were just supposed to stay in the library, but of course Yang had to say something.

"Hey, Nora would you happen to have a sharpie on you at the moment?" she asked with a shit eating grin all over her face.

Nora simply grinned back and tossed her the sharpie, which Yang took and got out of her seat and walked towards her drunk uncle, pulling the cap off she started drawing something on his face she was blocking, Pyrrha had a inquisitive look on her face, watching Yang as she drew something on Qrow's passed out face.

Nora was now snickering in her seat, when Yang moved away from her uncle, a moustache was drawn on his face and a sentence was written 'drunk ass teacher with bad luck.'

After seeing that Nora burst out laughing and pushed her seat over falling on the floor and crying from laughter, Ren was simply holding in his laughter.

Jaune and Pyrrha just stared at each other and laughed at Yang and her ridiculous prank.

ARKOS

Pyrrha had spent the day doing homework and studying, in detention of course; Pyrrha remembered when her mother told her that she was leaving for a few weeks with her father for a business trip, she hadn't expected to get detention on the first day of school and still she hadn't expected Jaune.

Jaune Arc came into her life and brought her a sense of being a normal teenager, being able to have friends who saw her as someone who they were friends with and not the invincible girl, it was amazing and Jaune gave her this funny feeling in her stomach, her mother called it butterflies, it was unique to say the least.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Jaune tapping on her shoulder "Pyrrha, do you want to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons?" Pyrrha had never heard of that game before, Pyrrha just looked at Jaune and muttered "I've never heard of that before." the look on Jaune's face was one of surprise but soon turned to a smile.

"I'll teach you how to play, okay Pyrrha?" Pyrrha simply nodded and Jaune pulled out a board and about four different books and some papers, Jaune then passed Pyrrha a pencil and the paper.

the next two hours were spent with Jaune explaining how to create a character when they were done Pyrrha had made her character

Ignusellator, a Elf warrior who is the protector of the forest.

Jaune and the others decided to make new characters so that they could level next to Pyrrha's, except Yang; Yang thought the game was boring, so they all started working on new characters.

Jaune's new character was Chevalier, a male Aasimar paladin, he was a protector of a little town until it was attacked and now he searches for the one's responsible.

Ren's character was Melia the female Half-Elf ranger, she was from a village called Milano and now she was left without a home after an attack and now she traveled with Chevalier in hopes of finding peace in her mind.

Nora well hers was expected, a barbarian Half-Orc, he was betrayed by a orc who killed his mother and father, he now traveled with a group comsisting of an elf, a Aasimar and a half-elf who had gotten her attention.

Pyrrha was excited to be playing this with her new friends, really only her real friends; Yang was now resting on the table, of course her uncle had to wake up eventually and when he did Nora burst out laughing, the words that Yang had written hours ago were still there of course and it would take a long shower to get them off.

Qrow was suspicious of course and pulled out his phone and turned on his camera, seeing his face he shrugged and laughed a bit, before getting up he poimted at Yang and Nora simply nodded, Qrow then picked up a pair of scissors and walked up to Yang and shook her and said "good one firecracker, but you know I will get you back, its almost assured that I will.

Qrow then looked at the group and said "Hey its almost time to get out, you have three more hours left to go."

Pyrrha heard Jaune groan in annoyance at hearing this "why did I bring this upon myself." Jaune muttered with his head on the table,

Qrow then pulled up a chair next to Jaune and Pyrrha looked at her character sheet; his blood red eyes stared at the paper he finally spoke breaking the unnerving silence "your character is pretty good for a starting character, I like her name its nice to see someone who knows a bit of latin."

He got up and walked over to the place where he was passed out at earlier and sat down and pulled out his gradebook and started well, grading papers after all it was a gradebook.

For the next hour Jaune taught her how to play and gave her advice on how her character worked and the moves they had.

When they finally looked up they saw Yang get up and stretch, this meant they were supposed to leave of course Pyrrha was happy with her characters progress, she was now a level ten warrior with a good set if skills and weapons, Nora and Ren were now packing up and heading towards he door, Jaune was next to her and packing everything away and he stood and went to the door but waited for her to head over as well.

Walking outside they could feel the air start to drop in temperature as the sun went down and the moon took it's place, Pyrrha got into Jaune's van Ren and Nora were in the back discussing how sloths sounded.

Jaune soon turned they keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, Yang could be seen driving her motorcycle following her Uncle's car back to their house, the drive was relatively quiet, well as quiet as you could get when Nora was around.

ARKOS

Jaune was tired the drive to the mechanic left him a little tired since Nora and Ren's car was finally fixed, So the drive was a bit shorter than normal, after all Pyrrha's house was close by, but as always something happened and his mother called and asked him to ask Pyrrha if she wanted to have dinner with them, so tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

Arriving at his place he opened the door and his youngest sister ran up to him hugging him "big brother is that your girlfriend?" Jaune looked at where his little sister was pointing, of course she was pointing at Pyrrha.

"Sapphire, Pyrrha is just a friend and you know I've never been in a relationship before, it's not changing anytime soon." Jaune states ruffling her hair a bit, his sister just ran up the stairs and came out with Myriad's phone and said "these pictures say the opposite of that."

He swore his younger sister was to smart for her own good, he looked at the picture, the girl next to him holding his hand was Reese Chloris she was, well she was unique and a secret that Sapphire had found out some how while snooping through Myriad's phone.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha who's face was kind of sad, as if she was hurt by his previous words, of course he was probably over thinking it as he always did.

"Sapphire can you go put Myriad's phone back, you know she doesn't like when you touch her stuff." The little girl simply nodded and ran up the stairs, Jaune then looked at Pyrrha who was now sitting on the couch, he walked over to her and sat on the couch closing his eyes.

"Jaune, who was the girl in the picture with you?" He looked over towards where the voice came from, seeing the beautiful red hair and emerald eyes of Pyrrha looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"Reese, her name was Reese; brave and kind, also a daredevil who rode a skateboard, she was my ex." he sighed before continuing "Reese and I, well we were really nerdy and happy but alas as with everything in my life she left, she moved to mistral so she could have opportunity in a place that was all about art."

Pyrrha could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke about this girl Reese, she suddenly got an idea in her head, grabbing Jaune's arm she then dragged him up the stairs and looked for his room, it was easy to find; the dark oakwood door had X-ray and Vav posters over it and a shield design painted near the handle.

Opening the door she pushed Jaune inside and closed the door "Pyrrha, what are you doing?" She looked at him and pulled him towards his bed and pushed him onto it, she then pulled the chair near his desk towards the bed.

Sitting down she looked at him and said "Tell me about Reese, everything that you experienced with her, how you felt and why you kept your relationship a secret."

The next few minutes were spent with Jaune talking to her about Reese and what happened between the two, Pyrrha was happy to be learning more about Jaune, but she felt something that people would call jealousy whenever he mentioned how much he cared for Reese.

suddenly Sapphire knocked on the door telling them that dinner was ready.

 ** _ARKOS_**

 ** _Hahaha thought I would make Pyrrha confess her feeling's, well she still doesn't realize that she likes Jaune in that way, trust me though soon ny friends like maybe five more chapters you'll be getting your Arkos fill, also I'm writing a new story as well, it's a final fantasy VII au using RWBY characters and terms, for example Jaune Arc is that version of Cloud Strife so if you like the final fantasy games and RWBY the story will be exactly for you, also I have an Instagram for you too follow if you'd like it's called the librarians knight, anyways have a great day._**


	4. Life's unexpected moments

**_Oh my god thank you all so much I'm actually crying at how much you guys like this story, like literally I'm so thankful because if it wasn't for you then this story wouldn't be successful, so I thank you all so much for the support, also my new story that is based off of Final Fantasy VII's story is going splendid, I've been playing a lot of the game lately so I can get the story right, anyways onwards to the new chapter._**

 ** _ARKOS_**

When Pyrrha left Jaune's room to go eat dinner with his family, she was blushing; her face was beat red in embarrassment from almost being caught giving Jaune a massage, god she was so worried that his sister would walk in and misinterpret the situation.

Sadly since she wasn't paying attention she tripped and almost fell down the stairs, thankfully Jaune managed to catch her, of course she was caught like how one of those romance films portrayed a guy saving a girl from a fall, though she didn't mind it that much.

Looking up she saw Jaune's staring at her, looking into his eye's was like staring into the ocean;pure and delicate, filled with life that would adapt to the hardships of the world and come out victorious.

"Pyrrha, Hey Pyrrha are you okay?" the sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts, she simply nodded and let Jaune help pull her back up a bit.

Pyrrha then walked down the stairs and saw Jaune's family gathering around the table, his mother was putting food on plates and giving it to Jaune's siblings, Jaune walked right next to her and towards a chair and signaling to Pyrrha to sit down.

Doing this she is greeted with a plate that had the most heavenly smell, for the next few minutes she got introduced to all of Jaune's siblings and his mother; apparently Jaune's father worked a lot and couldn't be home most of the time so it was usually just them.

 ** _ARKOS_** Jaune Arc couldn't help but feel disappointed, his father was once again at work for the whole day missing the time to spend with his family, luckily Pyrrha was here even though he was kind of nervous about her coming here since his mother invited him over.

His phone soon vibrated and he saw he got a text from an unknown number, checking it he saw that it was from someone from his past "Mom can I be excused? someone at work needs me to go there to help with the customersm" he asks.

"Sure Jaune, just drop Pyrrha off and come back home as quickly as possible." Jaune nodded in thanks and picked up his keys and headed out the door waiting for Pyrrha to head outside, when she does he opens her door and closes it when she gets in and soon he gets in as well and drives her home.

After dropping her off and wishing her a goodnight he heads down the street towards an empty spot and calls the number "Hello, this is Jaune what did you want to talk about?" he asks.

" _Jaune, it's me Reese you know, your ex-girlfriend I was wondering if you'd like to meet up tonight and talk because I came back to Vale to see you._ " he thought about this and decided to take a risk and see her.

"Sure Reese where do you want to meet?" soon his car turns on and he is headed down towards the location Reese wishes to meet him at.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Pyrrha was worried she'd been texting Jaune for the past hour and he still hadn't responded back, this concerned her deeply since he always responded back to her right after she sent a text.

She soon recieved a call from Ren " _Pyrrha have you heard from Jaune? he hasn't responded to my text asking him to come to work to help clean up the mess Nora made,_ " Ren says, you could tell he was worried about his friend by the way his voice sounded.

"He said he was going to work to help take care of customers before we left, and that was about an hour ago." now she was worried this frightened her, she just met Jaune and he had gone missing she didn't know what to do.

" _Wait are you serious okay we'll come pick you up we're going to look for Ja_ _une_." Ren said he could be heard yelling for Nora; Pyrrha then got a jacket and flashlight and headed outside and got into Ren and Nora's car and took off to look for Jaune.

They had looked everywhere and finally Nora surprised them all "did you guy's know that I put a tracking device on Jaune's van!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR TWO HOURS THAT INFORMATION COULD'VE REALLY HELPED WHEN WE FIRST STARTED!" Ren and Pyrrha yell Nora simply laughs and passes Ren her phone and they start driving towards the little dot on Nora's phone.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Jaune had finally arrived at the place Reese wanted to meet him at, it was a skate park; no one was there other than a girl with a jacket with the hood up.

Getting out of the car Jaune walked up to the gate and opened it alerting the girl who was skating and doing tricks, she stopped and looked towards Jaune.

"Jaune, it's great to see you again," she said while running towards him and hugging him, Jaune simply blushed and hugged her back "Jaune, I missed you and I've come back for a few days so we could talk." she explains hugging him tighter.

She then grabs his hand and pulls him towards a blanket on the ground with a basket filled with food and a cooler with soft drinks "Jaune remember our first date? it was right here, I remember you were so nervous about your mother finding out about us." she smiles at him and sits him down on the blanket and leans her head on his shoulder.

Jaune felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, he didn't know what to say, he still cared about Reese but she had dreams she wished to accomplish and so did he, she wanted to become a professional skateboarder, and he wanted to be an actor and musician, there paths were incredibly different and those past feelings he had for her were waning but they were still there and would keep coming back unless he did something.

"Reese why are you really here? because I know you and you normally don't come to a place if you just want to talk, usually you come because you intend to get something with actions and very little words." Jaune states staring out at the skate park, he felt the weight on his shoulder disappear as he felt a hand squeeze his own "Jaune I came back because I want you to come to Mistral with me and pursue your acting and musical career; Mistral is a place of art, you'll have more opportunities for gigs and auditions there then in Vale, so please come with me."

Jaune thinks about this, he knows that Reese is genuine about her wishes for him to come with her, after all he has a passport and Mistral loved to make people legal citizens if they participated in the arts "No, Reese I'd love too, but I'd be leaving so many people behind here; my Mom, Sister's, Ren and Nora," he paused for a second and "Pyrrha."

Reese looked upset, like very upset "Jaune who's Pyrrha and those people would want you to pursue your dreams, but you're just trying to make excuses as to why you won't go." Reese looks at him with a frown on her face and her arms crossed, suddenly she grabs his face and slams her lips on his.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren sped down the highway towards the red dot on Nora's phone, they were getting closer by the second, suddenly the red blip started moving after thirty minutes of inactivity and it was going deeper into Vale.

"What the hell is Jaune doing, he normally never goes down town unless he's headed towards that place him and," He pauses, struck by realization before saying "Reese." he then starts going faster hoping to get there in time.

"Ren, isn't Reese in Mistral?" Nora asks with worry, Pyrrha is confused to why they were so worried about Jaune and Reese being together, of course she felt a sharp pang in her stomach whenever she thought about the two together "Yes Nora but she could've come here to convince him to go back with her." he responds back to her as he lookd down the dark road that went into downtown Vale.

Nora simply said "oh, that makes sense." before paling and yelling "SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE JAUNE FROM US?!" Pyrrha felt like her eardrum just blew up from Nora's yelling, Ren simply nodded before turning his attention towards the rode.

It took about an hour to get there considering the traffic and Nora's attention span was shorter than any known animal, every time they saw a shop or restaurant she would talk about pancakes and hammers to break Reese's legs.

So now of course here they were, a skate park; Jaune's "hippie van" as Ren put it was parked near the gate, walking towards the gate they saw Reese kissing Jaune, Reese slowly pulled away and ensnared him in a hug, suddenly Ren grabbed Nora who was about to launch herself towards the two and yell, luckily Ren covered her mouth and made sure didn't give them away.

The next thing hey knew they saw Reese pull out a sandwich from the basket next to her and pass Jaune one, he looked reluctant to take it but he took it after a few seconds.

The next few minutes were spent with them talking, about what Pyrrha didn't know, suddenly Reese pulled out a skateboard and passed it to Jaune and the two got up and continued to converse while skateboarding around the park, of course Jaune stumbled a bit and Reese laughed.

Pyrrha finally decided that this wasn't any of their business and tugged on Ren who dragged Nora back to the car, unfortunately for then right when Ren put Nora in the car and put the key in the ignition she slammed her hand on the horn and the car honked alerting Reese and Jaune.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Jaune hadn't expected Reese to kiss him, which was stupid of him because she did that on their first date, he also hadn't expected to see her give him his old skateboard and most of all he hadn't expected his friends to be there, he recognized that horn, it was a little recording Nora did of her yelling pancakes.

He remembered Ren did it for Nora's birthday and ever since then she's used ever opportunity to honk the horn, so now he and Reese walked towards the car as it was about to pull out, when Ren saw them he stopped and got out of the car with Nora who looked pissed off with the situation.

"Jaune why were you with Reese and why were you two kissing? because last time I checked, you and her left each other because she wanted something completely different from you and she was a bad influence on you as well." Ren said calmly, pulling out a picture from his pocket he showed Jaune the picture.

It was a picture from about a year and a half ago, the sun was shining; this was the day Jaune and Reese were almost caught, the picture showed Ren and Nora standing next to each other with Nora making bunny ears behind Ren's head, Reese and Jaune could be seen in the background kissing each other behind a building and Jaune's parents were down the street.

"Ren she kissed me, I told her that I'm not going to date her again, so she decided to make a bet that if I don't find someone else who loves me as much as she does by the end of this school year then I'll move to Mistral and give her another chance." Jaune states before walking to his van.

Reese looks over at him, then towards Ren and Nora and walks towards Jaune's van and gets in the passenger seat, the two then head towards the road in silence.

unfortunately that silence was broken when Reese spoke up "Jaune so you're going to accept the bet I made, or are you not going to accept?" Jaune thought about it, he simply nodded his head and said yes driving Reese to her hotel so she could pack and head towards the airport and get a ticket back to Mistral.

 ** _ARKOS_**

Pyrrha felt something that she could only identify as jealousy, she was now back at her place; Ren and Nora had dropped her off and she had sent Jaune a text asking him if he could come over.

So now here she was, waiting for him to come over and speak to her so that she could get an idea why Jaune met up with Reese. Thinking about those two together brought this feeling of absolute spite towards Reese, after all Jaune clearly was uncomfortable with this situation and the dare.

After a while she heard a car drive into her drive way and a knock on the door. Opening it she saw Jaune and pulled him inside, closing the door she pointed for Jaune to sit down on the couch.

She passed Jaune a glass of water and sat next to him. For the next two hours the two spoke about Reese's dare, how it was going to affect Jaune and his possible future.

After their talk Jaune left and went to stay the night at Ren and Nora's. Pyrrha was now left to ponder her thoughts, her feelings for Jaune continuing to ignite even further; she didn't even know what destiny had in store for the two, there future had been decided when they were born.

 ** _ARKOS_**

 ** _Newest chapter, so I think that this series is going great and you all are the reason. I have a P/atreon, You'll get not the best rewards but decent ones, these include a free commission and a spot in my Discord server and also you can commission me for $2 per 200 words this would be for a one-shot, a two shot would be $5 per 2,000 words and a story will be $10 for the first chapter and $4 per chapter so if you commission me be prepared lol, but joining my esteemed P/atreon you can get a free commission for a one-shot, anyway enjoy and stay awesome._**


	5. Life is filled with triangles

**_Hello everyone sorry that this is taking so long, I just want to make this as best as I possibly can so I'm now working on a lot of things in my personal life, so chapters will be random, so don't expect a schedule for any of these, just expect a chapter to come out until this is complete, so take care and enjoy_**

* * *

Jaune woke up on Ren and Nora's couch, he remembered the events from the night before; he checked his scroll and saw a text from his mom, _Jaune, Pyrrha told me that you were going to sleep at Ren and Nora's place._ Jaune pocketed his scroll and got up off the couch; ginger colored hair could be seen in the kitchen, Jaune approached and saw Nora making pancakes, burnt pancakes specifically, he can hear her groaning in annoyance.

"Nora, why are you making pancakes? doesn't Ren normally do that?" Nora sighs and turns around, her shirt is covered in batter and if you looked on the counter it is covered in paper towels, "I'm trying to make Ren pancakes since today's our anniversary, but it's so freaking hard; why does it take so much work?" Nora said to no one in particular, Jaune then begins to help Nora make the pancakes and toss the burnt ones, the two spent an hour working on pancakes and other breakfast food.

When they were finished they brought the pancakes into the room, and Nora signaled for Jaune to wake him up; waking Ren up he could see magenta eyes open and look over at Nora, a smile could be seen spreading across his face.

* * *

Jaune watched as Ren and Nora ate breakfast he, totally forgot about it, and Nora did also and that was why she was making breakfast for Ren; that is of course what Jaune assumed, because normally Nora was even more over the top then this, she would buy him a bunch of stuff and she would always try and make him laugh or smile. That wasn't very hard if it was just Nora and Ren together but when some one else was around Ren was more reserved and quiet, just another layer to his personality he assumed.

Jaune got up and bid the two goodbye as he drove to Pyrrha's to pick her up, when he arrived she smiled at him and got in the car; the drive was silent yet peaceful, Pyrrha looked happy to be around him and of course that brought a smile to his face, he might win this bet; the thought was pushed aside, he only met her recently and he shouldn't think of her like that... yet. NO! Those thoughts were pushed aside now.

He felt like the world could feel his inner conflict, so it just decided to make it worse, "Hey Jaune do you want to see a movie with me this weekend?" Jaune turned to her, "What Pyrrha? Sorry I'm not thinking straight." he says this while stopping at a red light, "I asked if you'd like to see a movie with me." Jaune turns to her and feels his stomach twist seeing the smile on her face, "I'd love to do that Pyrrha it sounds fun." She simply claps her hand in joy.

Jaune continues down the road when the light turns green and the two talk on their way to school.

* * *

Yang pulls into the parking spot and gets off of Bumblebee, she then walks towards the entrance of the school and waits for Jaune there.

When he finally pulls in, she see's Pyrrha inside the van, she feels a pang of jealousy looking at her and Jaune laughing in that van of his; this girl had made more progress with Jaune then Yang had, and Yang knew Jaune since they were kids, it brought a lot of anger out of her, but she wouldn't let it out, not now and not ever.

Yang watched as Jaune got out as well as Pyrrha, he then walked over to Yang and waved at her, "morning Yang, how are you doing?" Yang puts on smile and begins her favorite part of the day, "I'm good Jaune, I was just wondering whats the story 'Arc' of the next book in Qrow's class?" Jaune simply groans and Yang laughs at his response, Pyrrha looked kind of confused.

"Yang you are a professional at ruining a persons aren't you?" Yang simply slaps his back and comes up with a quick retort "Only to those I _like_." she notices that she had accidentally put extra emphasis on the word "like" in that conversation; luckily Jaune was still as dense as ever and he hadn't noticed; of course she knew Pyrrha noticed from the look of jealousy that appeared on her face for but a second.

The three soon pass a faunus girl with black cat ears and Yang instantly recognizes her, "Blake! how's it going?" Yang asks stopping and letting Jaune and Pyrrha walk ahead of her, the girl looks up from the book she is reading, "Hey Yang, please no cat puns today, and who's the new girl?" Yang stops and hesitates a bit. "Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, she's Jaune's new neighbor and also seems like his new love interest.

Blake nods and the two continue to have a conversation, "Yang, don't you like Jaune?" Yang looks away and nods, "I thought so... Listen Yang, you just have to either take risks or let him go, it's that simple" Blake says this in the hope that it helps, "didn't you date Adam for a bit, actually I haven't seen him while walking in town or you lately for that matter, what happened?" Blake sighs and walks over to a bench and signals for Yang to sit, "Adam was abusive and when I ended things with him he tried to kill me, that's why I've been gone; I got a restraining order and the police are currently looking for him." Yang looks up at her and wraps her arms around her, "Blake I'm sorry that happened, but he won't hurt you anymore and I know that you probably need a place to stay so if you'd like to stay with me you can." Blake smiles and returns the hug.

* * *

Jaune could only watch as Yang stopped and talked to Blake, god it had been a while since he saw her, the last he heard was that Adam Taurus and her were going through relationship issues; it really wasn't surprising since he was incredibly racist towards humans and Blake was always wanting peace and equality between the two species of Remnant, it was a good goal but in Jaune's opinion it wasn't attainable with Adam by her side.

"Jaune, who was that?" he is brought out of his thoughts by Pyrrha's voice, "oh sorry Pyrrha what is it?" he scratches the back of his head, "Jaune, I asked who that girl was," Jaune looks at her and begins to explain who Blake is; the two finish the conversation after entering Qrow's class.

"Okay class, Blake Belladonna has recently returned to school; any racist comments will get you a weeks worth of detention." A muscular student with dark orange hair is about to protest but is silenced by Qrow, "Mr. Winchester I don't care what you have to say, if it's another comment about the faunus being animals then it will be years worth of detention. Do I make myself clear." Cardin nods his head and mutters an yes under his breath, "good, now class today we will be going over the story of the Iliad, by Homer. Now class who can tell me about the author." Jaune begins taking notes and Pyrrha is writing down every little detail that Qrow says and a few other things she knew about the story.

As soon as the class ended Blake got up but not before Cardin shoved past her causing her to drop her books, she simply glared at him as he walked past and started laughing with his friends, Jaune and Pyrrha soon walked over and helped her pick up Blakes books; she nods in thanks and walks off, "god I hate him." Jaune says this as Cardin slams himself into Ruby Rose, luckily Yang saw it and punched Cardin in the face, he could be heard cursing and he was swinging his fists, he missed every time and Yang landed all her hits, she finished him off with a knee to his jewels and punch to his face.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN WINCHESTER!" she leans down and grabs him by his shirt, "or you'll have worse than a busted nose." she hisses this part out and pushes him down. "Yang Xiao Long! Report to your fathers office now." A teacher with a untamed beard and a formal attire says as he walks over to Cardin and picks him up, "Ruby could be seen making faces at Cardin as he was hauled off by the teacher.

"Wow, karmas a bitch isn't it?" Jaune and Pyrrha look over to see Nora leaning against a locker, she's giggling at her own remark, "Nora, how did you get here so fast?" Jaune asks this in confusion, Nora simply smirks. "Jaune I'm a teenager and there was a fight, a one sided one but you know same difference, and people are naturally drawn to fights." Jaune simply looks at her in confusion.

Ren finally runs over; he's out of breath and he looks as if he ran across the school, which he probably did considering Nora was basically able to defy reality sometimes.

* * *

Ruby continued to make faces at Cardin as he was hauled off by the teacher, Pyrrha watched this laughing at the young girls faces and the glare coming from Cardin; Jaune ran up to Ruby and the two had a conversation Pyrrha couldn't hear, so she waited for them to finish talking with each other. The two finished speaking and bid each other farewell, Pyrrha soon followed next to Jaune as they went through the rest of her classes.

The bell signifying lunch rang, Pyrrha and Jaune soon met up with Ren and Nora, Yang soon followed with Ruby and Blake behind her; a smug look on her face was evident, of the victory over Cardin who was in the lunch room as well with a black eye, broken nose and a bruised lip. The fear on his face when he saw Yang was evident from when she passed by him and he stepped back from her and headed towards the group.

"Sup, how's it _'Yanging'_?" Ruby clearly deflated at the pun and Blake also looked annoyed, Nora just laughed a little and Ren as always hid his emotions but Jaune noticed the little twitch of his eye that signified regret... though that was what Nora said and she wasn't reliable on small clues sometimes, she normally was so that wasn't very important.

The groups soon left the cafeteria with their food and ate outside, Pyrrha watched as Yang flirted with Jaune, it made her a little jealous in all honesty.

* * *

Yang conversed with Jaune constantly, but every time she attempted to make her feelings obvious he just didn't notice it... like every other time so it wasn't that surprising, though she noticed when ever Pyrrha talked to him he would blush a little it was a detail that was easily missed, but Yang noticed small details a lot better than most people which wasn't surprising considering she would notice guys staring at her breasts sometimes, and most of the time she would make a joke about them not capable of looking up and then they would proceed to make excuses. That always got a kick out of her, she remembered once when a guy was staring her father noticed and the guy was left cowering in place after he told the man off for staring at his daughters rack and that was pretty funny.

When she started developing her assets, and when she was in high school Cardin was staring and Jaune had noticed and told him off, Jaune got beat up in the end but Yang really appreciated the thought behind his actions; it actually made her fall for him even more than when she had in middle school. Those were the days, of course when Reese and Jaune started talking she didn't know they were together until the day she left for Mistral to pursue a career in skating; the situation that made her aware of them was when they got into an argument about Jaune going with her to Mistral to pursue his acting career and being in Vale wasn't a good place to pursue that career.

* * *

 **A year earlier**

* * *

Yang peaked around the wall and saw Jaune and Reese sitting with each other, "Jaune, can I ask you something?" Yang heard Reese say as she lifted her head off of his shoulder, "Sure Reese, what is it?", Reese smiles, "Jaune, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to move to Mistral with me?" Jaune looked at her and sighed. "Reese, we've talked about this before I can't my families here and I would feel like I'm betraying them-" Jaune is interrupted, "Jaune, I feel like your just making an excuse or... you're just lying to yourself, I know that your not very confident in yourself but I am. You're an amazing actor and your family would be so proud to see you on TV or a movie, or anything plus I would be so happy for you." she says this and kisses his cheek, Jaune just looked at her and sighed, "Reese I- I don't know, I can't just leave everyone, Nora would attempt to break my legs just to keep me here." Reese realized this and came up with a new idea, "Jaune what if we don't tell your friends and instead only tell your family. That would totally work for us."

Yang wanted to cry, if Jaune accepted this he would leave them, also when and how long had he and Reese been together, she runs off only to run into Ren and Nora; she runs into a force as strong as her and looks up to see Nora and Ren, they had been heading in the same direction she was originally in, "Yang, have you seen Jaune?" Nora asks, worry evident on her face, Yang points in the opposite direction and the two run down the hall.

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

Yang remembered that day well, Jaune broke up with Reese and was depressed for a few days; ultimately though Jaune had put them before his happiness which spoke wonders about his character, selfless, brave, and so much more. Of course Yang knew he would never think of her in that light.

* * *

A man wearing a strange mask over his eyes enters a shop, one he has red hair and is a faunus, with black clothing with a wilted rose design on his back, he's carrying a large bag on his back, "Welcome to old guns how may we serve you sir..." he trails off as the faunus pulls out a large bag of money, and puts it on the table "I'm looking for a weapon, do you happen to have this one." he pulls out a picture of a weapon and shows it to the man who simply nods and heads into the back, when he comes back he comes out with a rifle with a long barrel. "How much is it?" the faunus asks picking it up and looking at it, he points it with one hand at the wall, the man tells him the price and the faunus grabs a few cartridges before turning around and shooting the man in the head.

He heads into the back and destroys the tapes, looks around and leaves the building holding a combat knife and a bigger duffel bag, a few people also wearing masks and white and black clothes come out of the alley and walk towards him. "Adam what did you get?" the horned faunus smiles, "I got what I deserved, and now we will get what we deserve."

* * *

Jaune walked alongside Pyrrha as they headed to class, they had finished eating lunch and wanted to get to class ahead of time since it was on the other side of the school, which was large by the way and so they really needed more than three minutes to get to class.

"Hey Jaune, what do you think about this book Qrow assigned us?" Jaune was taken out of his thoughts and looked at Pyrrha, "I think it's interesting, even though I think he only choose it while he was drunk." She laughed at Jaune's response, and nodded in agreement, the two continue on until they reach there next class.

As they enter they see that it's empty suddenly a voice comes in on the intercom, " _Hello students, I regret to inform you all but we are leaving school until next week, I was recently informed that the school board wishes to let students have a break for the rest of the week since well... they didn't inform me why._ " Ruby said on the intercom, Jaune and Pyrrha chuckle at this and head towards his van.

Pyrrha got in as Jaune started the ignition and the two pulled out and so did many other students, Jaune then pulled into her house and as she got out she asked him if she could come inside.

As he enters the house once again he see's that it has all of it's things finally unpacked and the two head up to Pyrrha's room and the two begin to do homework, they suddenly hear a horn blare outside, and a heavy knock on the door Jaune gets up and Pyrrha follows him, opening the door he see's Ren and Nora, "Jaune I think everyone in the school was pranked by Yang." suddenly it clicked in Jaune's head as to why Ruby said that on the intercoms. Cookies, Yang bribed her with cookies. It wasn't really surprising in his opinion, Yang was willing to almost anything to win a bet or make sure her pranks went without a hitch.

"Nora why would Yang do that anyway?" Pyrrha asks this and Jaune answers for her, "Yang's trying to make Blake happy and those two work really well together, It's like how Ren and Nora , minus them being together so Ruby was given cookies and Blake opened the door and Yang might've made her happy with this prank." Jaune states this as if it's a fact, Pyrrha simply groaned and soon Jaune received a text from Ruby, ' _Jaune, Yang got us the rest of the week off although she kind of got grounded in the process, but whatever anyways have a great day. P.S. Pyrrha seems really nice'_ Jaune laughs a bit and tells the group what Ruby had told him, and so Ren and Nora left to clean up there diner and Pyrrha and Jaune stayed at her house until it was dark out and Jaune had to leave.

* * *

As Jaune entered he saw his father sitting at the table, his father looks up and smiles. "My boy it's good to see you, how is school going?" Jaune simply laughs and tells him how he's doing minus him meeting up with Reese, the two continue to talk until dinner and after that they sit on the couch watching the newest episode of a show they both enjoy.

"So Jaune do you like this Pyrrha girl?" Jaune looks at his father and speaks, "I don't know yet." Jaune says a little confused. "My boy can I tell you something?" Jaune nods and his father speaks, "I knew about you and Reese and I can tell something involving her is on your mind, and in all honesty I knew since you two got together so tell me what's wrong?" Jaune tells him about the promise he made with Reese recently and his father simply listens.

"Jaune you don't think things out sometimes do you?" his father chuckles and so does Jaune, "I do, it's just I- I don't know what to do. Pyrrha seems nice and well Yang keeps trying to hit on me, should I tell Yang I don't think of her in more than a friendly way, because honestly I don't want to hurt her." he says this with a bit of sorrow, Jaune's father hugs him and laughs a little, "I had the same problem with your mother, when we first met there was another girl who liked me a lot and I liked your mother a lot, I just followed my heart and told both of them how I felt; I lost a friend but Yang seems like she is willing to keep you close even as just a friend and her sister can help her get over you, or you can try and return her feelings and have a successful or a failing relationship, but in the end you'll only know what to do no one else will." his father gets up and says goodnight and heads to bed, Jaune ponders his words and doesn't know what to do about any of this.

* * *

As Jaune gets up he hears his siblings pass by his room and soon Sapphire entered his room, she shakes him furiously and he wakes up fully and tickles his younger sister and gets ready for the day, as he heads downstairs he can see his father reading a book that he had recently gotten from the library after he had arrived home from work yesterday.

Jaune sits down and eats with his family. They talk about many things school, Sapphire starting school next year, etc.; if a family talked about it the Arcs talked about it ten times more, after it was all done Jaune went to work and then to Pyrrha's to help her with a project.

Knocking on the door Jaune waited until Pyrrha came out and the two talked about his day and then hers, "Jaune I wanted to ask if you'd like to eat at a restaurant with me today, it's mostly formal but a little casual as well so..." Jaune simply laughs a bit and responds, "I'd love to Pyrrha, just let me get home and changed and then I'll pick you up." Pyrrha smiles and the two separate from each others company to get ready.

When Jaune enters his house his father is sitting on the couch with his youngest sister, he nods at him and Jaune heads towards his room, he spends a little bit of time getting ready and when he heads down his father looks at him, "Son, are you going on a date?" his father asks with a goofy toon, Jaune simply laughs and says no and goes outside and gets in his van and drives back to Pyrrha's and when pulls up and gets out of the car he knocks and waits for her to come out, when she does he is stunned.

She is wearing a crimson red dress, a tiara with an emerald on it and a beautiful golden bracelet. "Jaune ummm your staring." Pyrrha states with a noticeable blush on her face, Jaune simply apologizes and blush's a little at her words and walks her to his van, he opens the door for her and closes it, he gets in and they begin to drive off towards the restaurant.

When Jaune arrives he see's its not actually a restaurant but instead its a formal party, in a large mansion.

Jaune gets out and helps Pyrrha out and he see's people muttering about his van and how his hair looks, "Don't worry about what they say, It's not important." Pyrrha whispers to him and the two enter the mansion.

* * *

When Pyrrha enters she and Jaune are being stared at, he sticks out compared to everyone else but they stayed quiet since she was there now; a white haired girl walks up to the pair, and she looks at Jaune in disgust but holds her tongue... for a few seconds. "Pyrrha who is this and why did you bring him of all people?" Pyrrha saw Jaune's face turn to one of anger but he didn't say anything, "Well Weiss, Jaune is nice and most people here aren't and I didn't want to be here but your father is someone who sponsors me, so if you still want me to accept your families sponsorship still I would recommend not insulting my date." Jaune can be seen blushing at those final words and Weiss simply mutters and walks off.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha, "Pyrrha why are we here?" Pyrrha tenses up and responds, "Jaune I needed a date so know one would talk to me as if I'm invincible and your the first person in a long time to see me as a person not a god, I just want that kind of life of normalcy and not being on a pedestal." Jaune felt bad for her and just tried to make her feel better, the night went on with Jaune and Pyrrha talking and dancing with each other, Pyrrha and him later go to an actual restaurant.

After all of this Jaune drops Pyrrha off and the two bid each other farewell and he heads home to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hello my readers, this is my remade version of the 5th chapter and I fixed some stuff a certain reviewer pointed out, and I want to say thank you I fixed it a bit, it's still a bit rushed but it's fanfiction so it isn't going to be the best quality especially from a high school student. So now I'm back I want to do some stuff with the Dragonslayer ship and a few others, but I'd rather do Arkos but I will do others as well. Also I have a P/atreon donate if you'd like you can even commission me as well and I'll try to bring your idea to life also this fic will be reaching on some very thin lines soon so I just want to give you a warning a path for this fic lies thick with drama and love, a little bit of blood but it will end in happiness, anyways have a great day and remember be happy.**_


	6. Thickening plots

_**Hello my wonderful readers! How are you doing? I've come to inform you of my P/atreon it's called the Libraries Knight and it needs you to help support me and my terrible writing as well as help me make a living for myself and not leech off of my father, I barely make enough so I would be grateful for your help, also I'll be making a lot of other interesting stories, one for Dragon slayer, one for knightshade and a lot more, my FFVII story is going to be continued as well so now is my time to stop my self advertisement; also RWBY and all it's characters are owned by rooster teeth and Monty Oum.**_

* * *

Jaune wakes up the next day after the party Pyrrha had invited him to... no more like tricked him into going, yeah that's the right way to put it. He enjoyed it though so that didn't matter, what did though was his clock he was late, no wait Yang got them the week off, also she got grounded but someone has to bite the bullet sometimes.

Getting out of bed Jaune moved around the room getting clothes and cleaning up any mess he might've left in his room; a TV is off and it has a few consoles connected to it, as well as a dvd player, Jaune moves towards it and picks up a controller and begins to play a game, suddenly his scroll starts to ring right when the loading screen is over and he groans in annoyance, he picks it up and answers. _Jaune, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over and play a few games with me?_ , Yang's voice can be heard through the scroll and he sighs says yes and begins to get up and take a shower, eat breakfast and go through his normal morning ritual, except with him instead getting his keys and heading out right after he is finished.

* * *

As Jaune pulls up to Yang's house he can see Tai in the yard gardening, he waves and Jaune exits his car and says hi to Tai before heading into his house.

When he enters he can see Ruby on the couch reading a engineering book and petting Zwei, the girl looks up at him and waves before turning her attention back to the book and the corgi. Climbing the stairs Jaune could here the sound of Yang's TV as he opens her door, when he finally enters he can see Yang on her bed, eyes focused on the screen as she tries to win a few matches of a game she likes to play.

"So who are you gonna choose Jaune? Because personally I'm thinking about using Samus." Jaune looks at her and then towards the screen and chooses a character, "Richter, of course you'd go with him. Okay ready?" Jaune nods and the two begin to play, the hours pass and Yang and Jaune can be heard laughing, yelling and so on; Ruby is peeking through the door and can see the two just laughing and making jokes. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Ruby looks at Jaune as he picks up his scroll and his face becomes a little upset, he bids Yang goodbye and opens the door and Ruby almost falls onto the floor but Jaune manages to catch her, she blushes in embarrassment about being caught watching them, she makes an excuse and runs down the hall; Jaune laughs but soon turns his attention back to his scroll.

* * *

Pyrrha watched as Jaune's car passed by her house and sighed, Nora notices this making it known that she was hanging out with Pyrrha. "You really like him don't you?" Pyrrha looks at Nora and blushes, "Yeah, I mean no... I mean I do but not like tha- I do. I really like him, we're supposed to see a movie this weekend, and I don't know what to do." Pyrrha sighs and lays back onto her bed, "Personally you two would be so cute together. The girl next door and the nicest guy in school, it's perfect!" Pyrrha blushes a bit before humming in agreement.

Nora soon gets up and walks over to Pyrrha's closet, "Pyrrha I can't find a cute dress!" Nora yells out breaking Pyrrha out of her thoughts, she looks up and walks over to Nora, "Nora why do you need a cute dress?" She shouldn't have asked the question, the answer was so obvious. "It's not for me silly it's for you. After all you asked Jaune to see a movie, and I know you probably meant it as a date so..." Pyrrha smiles a bit, "So I should wear something nice to the movies because it's a date." Pyrrha and Nora soon begin rummaging through Pyrrha's closet till they find a dress.

* * *

Right when Jaune made it home he climbed the stairs and answered his scroll. " _Hey Jaune, how's it going?_ " Reese's voice could be heard through the scroll and Jaune just sighs in regret, "It's good Reese, you?" Jaune asks this while locking his door, " _It's good, I was just wondering what kind of games do you like? since I feel like you're going to be moving here since you know most of the girls there are kind of well... You know_."Jaune sighs, "Yeah I know, most people aren't very interesting here." and that's how the conversation went between the two for the next hour, " _Jaune, I hope we can be together again. We both made mistakes but we were really happy; I just want you to be happy with me, it's selfish I know but you are an amazing person anyways I got to go I've got a skating competition in about an hour, it was nice talking to you_ again." The conversation ends and Jaune just sighs, his emotions confusing him even more.

Suddenly his scroll begins ringing again and he see's it's Pyrrha calling him, " _Hey Jaune I forgot to tell that the movie we're going to is a date... So yeah can you get some formal attire, if you don't want it to-_ " Suddenly Nora's voice can be heard through the scroll, " _Pyrrha you got to be tougher make him understand what you want, you got that?_ " Jaune can hear Pyrrha sighing in defeat, " _Jaune can you please wear formal wear for our date and maybe after we can go out and eat. Is that better Nora?_ " Jaune could hear Nora mumble something and Jaune just talks to Pyrrha about this date, and soon the two say goodbye and he begins looking for a formal outfit.

As soon as he finds one there's a knock on his door and he unlocks it, his father enters and looks at Jaune and the bed with a load of clothes on it and on a chair in the corner with a tuxedo on it, "Preparing for a date are we?" Jaune nods, "Pyrrha asked me on a date so I said yes." his father nods, smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

Three hooded figures with masks can be seen entering a building, Adam is in front of them; he busts open a lock and the group enters and begin grabbing ammo and explosives, the group has bags filled until suddenly a large light begins to enter the window, "Put your hands up and come out peacefully, if you don't we will be forced to shoot, I repeat come out with your ha-" the man is silenced by a bullet piercing his head and him falling, a pool of blood spilling out around him, Adam Taurus is seen holding a pistol smoke is coming out of the barrel, "We will not give into your crimes against our people!" he yells this out but an officer with a pair of goat horns peeks up, "This isn't a crime against our people, you're just using them so you can kill humans, he is silenced by the pistol hitting one of his horns and he yells out in pain. "Listen my brothers to what the humans have done to our people forcing them to stand by their sides and this traitor is an example of that, suddenly more white fang members burst out of the alleys and begin firing on the police, Adam and the other faunus begin running off towards the others and they get into an armored car and escape.

Adam looked out the window of the new hideout, it was big and a few of his brothers and sisters could be seen outside guarding it; going back and forth between the chain-link fences that were setup recently, it was an abandoned factory complex outside of Vale; a large amount of weapons were outside now being loaded into the building, a man with a cane and a top hat was walking into the building a girl with an umbrella following behind him.

Adam turned as the man walked in, his name was Roman Torchwick and he was there to help him with a few loose ends while he prepared for an attack to remind his love to never betray him again, "Well this is a nice facility, isn't it Neo?" Roman says grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Adam a plume of smoke coming off of it, "Mr. Torchwick we in the Fang need your help, the one you work for is helping to fund us and we need your help in stealing a shipment of new weapons from Atlas, we also need for you to ask those two working for your bo-" Adam is interrupted by Roman's laughing, "Listen pal she isn't my boss, she is a person who I am employed to for the moment; if she needs me to do something then I'll do it, but I have to make sure my life isn't in danger. You can continue now." Roman says this smugly and leans back in his chair, "I need you to ask your employer to lend you and me those hitmen she trained herself, so that I may make an martyr out of someone who abandoned our cause." Adam throws down a file labeled TUKSON.

* * *

Jaune is seen sitting down on a chair looking at an email, he totally forgot that he had auditioned for a play in Vale, the person who had written the play was a faunus named Tukson, he owned a local book store; he had worked hard to get the role and when he saw that he was the lead it filled him with joy.

Getting up Jaune checked the time and dates that he would need to go for practice and marked the dates for practice on his calendar, grabbed his bag and headed towards Pyrrha's to tell her the news. Walking down the stairs he saw his father and the rest of his family watching a movie, the image made him happy. Happy to see his father spending more time with his family, it was strange since he worked most of the time and lately he wasn't working and his mother was the one not home as often.

Jaune walks off and enters his van, he sighs and pulls out of the drive way. Driving down the road he can see Nora entering Ren's car and the two leaving to there little diner, he pulls up and knocks on the door; he can hear the door unlock and emerald green eyes peeking through, a hint of a smile tugging on her lips through what little of her face he can see. Finally opening the door she looks so happy and he just smiles back at her.

"Jaune what is it? You look so happy, wh-" Pyrrha is interrupted by Jaune ensnaring her in a hug and twirling her around, her face quickly becoming as red as her hair, "Pyrrha I got a role for a play, I wanted you to be the first one I told, I begin auditioning next month and I wanted to ask if you'd like to watch my practices!" He yells out in joy, Pyrrha can finally feel the ground again and is slightly dizzy and simply nodding her head and tugging Jaune's hand inside her house.

Closing the door behind him as he is tugged in he can see Pyrrha is bringing him into the living room, and he can feel himself being shoved onto the couch; Pyrrha leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a dress on that is a crimson color, he is amazed the only word he of is goddess and it makes him smile. Pyrrha is blushing madly and staring at Jaune with a smile on her face, "So... Jaune do you like it? It's the one I'm wearing to our date this weekend." Jaune chuckles a bit, "We're just going to see a movie Pyr, we don't need anything fancy plus I didn't know it was a date till today." Pyrrha smiles and sits next to Jaune on the couch, she leans her head against the back of the couch and laughs a bit, "Jaune we're going to eat at a restaurant afterwards, and you know it wasn't but Nora told me I should take a risk even if we just met. She told me that we're her OTP at the moment which is kind of funny but I should take her advice right?" Jaune smiles and responds, "it took Nora until the end of our junior year to confess to Ren, I think she wants you to not waste your time like she did by making hints for Ren to notice her." Pyrrha looks at him puzzled, "what do you mean?" she asks, Jaune thinks for a little bit, "Well Nora had to literally kiss Ren in the middle of one of our classes to finally make him get the hint, she thinks that you might like me so she doesn't want you to waste time like she had. Personally though I doubt most people can think of me as more of a friend especially if they just met me, it took Yang a while to finally develop feelings for me-" He is soon cut off by Pyrrha, "wait you know Yang likes you? wouldn't it be easier to win that bet by returning her feelings?" Jaune looks at her and sighs, "I've known for a while now and I don't want to use Yang, I want a genuine relationship one where the two people feel the same and it not being one-sided, ya know?" he says this with a slight chuckle.

* * *

Pyrrha pondered on his words, he thought that she didn't like him... Of course she thought that she didn't see him in that light until today so it was for a good reason and he knew Yang liked him but he didn't like her in the same way... So that left an opening for her, she could win his heart during the date, but first she needed to go put this dress away and put on more casual attire.

Pyrrha left the living room and headed up the stairs towards her room, entering she took the dress off and went over towards her closet. Looking through it she saw a large red shirt and a pair of pajama pants, quickly putting on the clothes she leaves her room and heads downstairs, Jaune is still on the couch and he looks over at her and smiles a little.

Sitting down Pyrrha and Jaune stay like this for a while; hours pass and Pyrrha can hear Jaune lightly snoring and she leans her head against his shoulder and soon falls asleep on the couch next to him.

* * *

Jaune woke up to a strange weight on his left shoulder, he still felt a little tired but that was expected he and Pyrrha watched a lot of movies last night... Wait was he still at Pyrrha's? He didn't remember leaving so it would be reasonable to say he had fallen asleep there, finally he looks up and saw Pyrrha's head on his shoulder he just decided to wait for her to wake up, it would've been rude to wake her. Or that's what he told himself.

It felt like a few minutes before Jaune felt Pyrrha start moving, he looks down at her and can see her eyes slowly opening; emerald green eyes begin to open, a light smile begins to form on her face and she lifts her head up and yawns a bit, "Jaune, how long were we asleep?" she asks this while slowly stretching, "I don't know, I haven't checked yet and also I kind of didn't know the time when we got here, it was dark when I fell asleep I think. So it looks like it's morning now from the light coming through the window.

Soon the two get up and Jaune begins to head to work.

* * *

Ren could see Jaune pull into the parking lot to begin work; Ren remembered when Jaune was the only one who believed that he could open up a diner and not have it closed within a month of it being opened, everyone else except Nora who was going to help him on this business adventure was so hard to convince that he could make it, Jaune was his first customer and actual employee, he remembered opening day.

* * *

 **A Year and a half earlier**

* * *

Today was the day, Ren and Nora had finally opened Valkyrie pancakes, They had Jaune outside trying to convince people to come inside, suddenly Jaune bursts in with Reese behind him the girl had a smug look on her face, "Jaune and I managed to staple flyers around Vale, you're welcome." the girl points her thumb at her chest and smiles, Ren didn't really care for Reese but at least she helped Jaune with all the advertisement, "Reese no need to be all smug about it." Jaune chuckles at her antics and she simply laughs with him and wraps her arm around his waist. "Jaune I can't help it." The girl begins to give him puppy eyes, she is soon interrupted by her scroll, "Talk later Jaune this call is super important." Reese leaves and Jaune just looks at Ren and Nora, "Ren I'm a little hungry, how about I get some food and be your first customer." Ren looked at Jaune with a unnoticeable smile on his face, Nora just ran towards him yelling thankyou.

Ren and Nora begin to serve Jaune at unnatural speeds, Nora serves him and he eats some of the most amazing food ever. As soon as he is finished that's when he became Ren's first official employee, "Ren I wish to ask if you need any help with serving food and in the kitchen?" Ren just stood there stunned at the question, "You won't be making a lot Jaune are you sure?" Jaune simply nods and puts on an apron and grabs a note pad and a few menu's and begins to help Nora with a customers who had finally entered after a few hours.

Of course Jaune had to sign paperwork and give him his other information but Ren would always consider that the day Jaune started working for him.

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

Jaune could be seen leaving his car and entering the building, "Sorry I'm late Ren! I got a little busy this morning!" Ren simply yells out okay and gets back to work on the grill, an hour passes and people finally begin to flow in, Ren had recently hired two new people, Nora was explaining how things worked there and Jaune was taking orders and giving them _their_ drinks and food.

Ren enjoyed their friendship, "Renny! A number one with a side of fries." Nora yells right next to him causing him to jump, the two new employee's looked at her in fear. "Thanks Nora." Ren says quietly, she nods and skips off the newbies soon follow, hours pass and Jaune is still taking orders when Ren walks up to him, "Jaune, once you finish these orders you can go home." Ren say's coolly before heading off towards the kitchen Jaune simply nods and begins to finish his work, Nora stands next to Ren and sighs, "I really hope Jaune wins that bet." Ren looks at her and smiles, "He will, after all Pyrrha and him clearly like each other." Ren says this and begins to start working on more orders.

* * *

Jaune finally finishes taking his last order and receiving a thirteen dollar tip from the customer and heads home, getting in his car he see's two people across the street, one has green hair and is wearing revealing clothing, the other has gray hair and looking at his legs made them look a little clunky as if they were a prosthetic. Jaune shrugs and begins to turn the cars ignition when the two can be seen crossing the street, he waits but they stop at the side of his van and the girl knocks on his window, opening the window Jaune finally gets a good look at the girl, she has red-eyes and her hair isn't a pure green but more of a mint green color, "Yes?" he asks and the girl smiles at him, "My name is Emerald Sustrai and my friend here is Mercury Black, we wanted to ask if you knew where Tukson's book trade is." Jaune instantly recognizes the name and answers, "Oh let me pull up a map." Jaune pulls out his a map of vale from his glove box and then his scroll, he marks directions and the location on a circle. "Here this is the way to Tukson's, tell him I said thanks for giving me the opportunity to act in his new play." Jaune says this and drives off leaving the two on the road with the map in hand.

When Jaune finally gets home he grabs a towel and a pair of pajamas from his room, entering the bathroom he removes his clothes and enters the shower, he can feel the water running down against his back; calming is the word to describe it, as if all his worries are slowly disappearing if only for a small amount of time, finally finishing cleaning himself he steps out and puts on his pajama's, leaving the bathroom he can see his siblings running down the hall and his father chasing them down with Sapphire on his back with a toy sword in her hand. Jaune laughs at his families antics, suddenly a yell can be heard, "Gerard!" Jaune's father stops, "Aurore! Sapphire asked me for help!" Jaune's mother climbs the stairs and begins to laugh when she see's Jaune's father, "Sapphie, did you ask your dad to play knight again." She laughs and walks over towards Gerard and takes Sapphire off of his back and she hugs him and he returns it.

Sapphire looks over at Jaune and waves, he waves back and enters his room; walking over to his computer he checks his email and begins to watch some videos.

* * *

Emerald was thankful for the man who gave her and Mercury the map, it would provide useful coordinates the next time they made a mistake like this again. Like who forgot to charge their scrolls, Mercury. She told that idiot to plug them in before they left, instead he just took a nap and now they were spending more time in the public than she would've liked.

The two enter the bookstore belonging to the faunus named Tukson, Mercury walks up to the counter and rings the bell. Tukson walks out humming a tune, he nearly drops the box he is holding seeing the two, but he quickly regains his composure and walks towards the counter, "Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun." He states this while putting the box down and standing straight slightly glaring at the two, "I was wondering if you have a book by the name of the third crusade?" Tukson pulls out a large book and looks through it, "It appears not." Mercury smiles and starts to talk but is interrupted by Emerald, "You know who we are, don't you?" The man sighs and responds, "Yes, please just let me go. I don't want anything to do with the white fang anymore." The girl smirks and pulls out a pair of knifes and Tukson sighs, "it was worth a shot." Suddenly his nails get longer and he lunges at them both but is soon killed Emerald who stabs his neck and Mercury who kicks his head.

Soon the two are painting the wall of his store with his own blood using a paint brush, "So should we frame the kid who gave us the map?" Mercury says, "No, he's Jaune Arc his family has supported Faunus rights for a while, it wouldn't be believable to frame him, we can use fingerprints from a member of the Winchester family, I'm thinking the second eldest son." She says this with a smile and soon the leave, the message of blood says, _Animals don't belong in society, they belong in chains._

* * *

Jaune begins to finally get off his computer, the device is turned off and Jaune heads towards his bed, he puts his scroll on it's charger; falling onto his bed and sighs in comfort, he slowly begins to close his eyes and fade into the comfort of sleep.

Jaune begins to wake up, he slowly begins to stretch and see's that it's still dark out, he gets up and checks the time on his scroll; it reads _5:15 AM_ Jaune sighs and heads out of his room, going down the stairs he can hear his mother and father talking, "Aurore, I know that there is treatment for this but... it's so far in that any form of treatment wouldn't do anything but cause me a lot of pain." Jaune can hear his mother sigh, "Gerard, I don't know what to do." his mothers voice hitches and he can hear her crying, "I do, Aurore I have to live my life while I can." Jaune's father says this and he can tell his father is crying a little, "Gerard, when should we tell the kids? We have to tell them eventually. Especially Jaune, he's the one who'll take control of the company after you... well are gone." Jaune freezes up, "I don't know... but I don't want to put that weight on him yet, I wish for him to pursue his dreams; I'm thinking Fleur could inherit the company, she's the eldest and well, she's been more interested than Jaune has been about our families business." Aurore chuckled a bit, "And she'd be the first female in charge of the Arc families company." The two laugh a bit and Jaune can hear them getting up and he has to hide in a closet when the two pass.

Jaune was dumbfounded, his father a man who he thought of as immortal was dying slowly and he was only in his late sixties, this information causes to Jaune slide against the wall and begin to cry.

* * *

 _ **Hello wonderful readers, this chapter was different I think, but hey I really hope you enjoyed, also I have an Instagram, it's**_ _ **the_libraries**_ _ **_k**_ _ **night**_ _ **and**_ _ **well you should check it out nothing is there yet, but you could message me and ask me to do a commission or even show me fanart for this story and any others I right or just show me stuff you've made, I love art and literature so anything will interest me, so anyways goodbye and here's an OMAKE.**_

* * *

 **Omake/teaser or trailer for a new story**

* * *

Jaune could feel his skin slowly getting cold, the snow of northern Mistral was bad this year, it was dumb of him to run from his problems at this time of year, he just needed to escape from his past, family, and so much more. The frostbite was finally getting to him, he couldn't keep going; the darkness is slowly taking him, the last thing he see's is lilac.

Finally waking up he feels warmth, the kind of warmth that was welcome. Especially in his state; but how did he get here, just looking around confuses him, a small bear rug is on the floor in front of the fire-place, rows of empty picture frames run along the top of said fire-place, when he looks to his right he can see a girl with golden hair is in the kitchen humming a tune, attempting to get up he walks over to the door and can see his sword leaned against the wall, he falls and reaches for his sword but is stopped by the girl, her lilac eye's stare down at him, she has a smile on her face, "Well than it's 'knight' to meet you."


	7. Somethings hide in the dark

_**Hello everyone it's me! So this series is amazing and I have to thank all of you who read this for supporting me on FF like I want to write stories and this website provides me with the best form of practice, that's what I think anyways; anyways I think that this story is my second favorite so far, but Remnant Fantasy I is my first so far, it's fun and based off of my favorite genre of games and specifically one my dad and uncles played the most so go check that out. Anyways I wanted to talk about this one, I'm super proud of this one; it started out as shit but now it's progressed farther than I could've possibly imagined, and for that I thank all of you equally, so enjoy this wonderful chapter, also Jaune's sister in the volume 6 is so cute like oh my god I want to die. Okay I'm done with spoilers, here you go one new chapter of A Modern Knight and Spartan.**_

* * *

Jaune sat in his room in shock at the news of his fathers illness, it was most likely cancer; the worst part was that it was untreatable now and this left his father without any help or cure, modern medicine couldn't save him and he wouldn't see Sapphire his youngest daughter grow up and become an adult. Ringing could be heard coming from his bedside table and he saw that Yang was calling him, "Yes Yang." Jaune says picking up his scroll.

"Jaune were you crying" Yang says from the other side, Jaune ponders on her words and is about to answer but she talks first, "Jaune come quick something happened." This worried Jaune so he got into his normal clothes and ran to his van almost tripping on the stairs and got in, turned the key and began driving off while Yang was talking to him.

When he pulls up to Yang's place and she instantly runs out of her house and hops into his van, she has a smile on her face. "Jaune I saw my mother walking around Vale earlier, I want you to help me find her, I saw her in the Commercial District, near Ren and Nora's place!" She yells out while Jaune pulls out of her driveway and begins to head towards downtown Vale.

"Yang aren't you grounded?" She looks at him and smiles, he simply groans and heads towards the Commercial district.

* * *

Pyrrha's morning had been going great so far, she finally decided on a movie Jaune and her would watch this weekend and what restaurant they would go to before they saw it, of course she'd have to tell Jaune about this but that could come later; at the moment she was practicing her fencing with Weiss, the girl apparently decided to stay in Vale for a day or two to talk with Pyrrha, though she felt it was for another reason entirely, but Pyrrha wouldn't pry into the Schnee girl's personal business. Pyrrha backs up to avoid being hit by Weiss's foil, it barely misses and Pyrrha lunges forward and manages to land a hit on Weiss' chest and a buzzer goes off, Pyrrha takes her fencing mask off and Weiss does the same,

"What's the score so far?" Weiss asks.

"Four to zero." Pyrrha says and Weiss simply groans in annoyance.

"I thought I won at least once." Weiss groans in annoyance and Pyrrha is about to say something but Weiss interrupts her, "And I know that with a foil I have to hit the torso, not the arms, or the legs, or the head." Weiss says this a little annoyed... or very Pyrrha didn't care at the moment, the only thing on her mind was Jaune and why his van had suddenly passed by her house, he seemed to do that a lot lately; Pyrrha only wished that Jaune would come over more often, and not when she asked him to. No she wanted him to come over on his own terms and not on hers, it was interesting so far.

"Pyrrha, I wanted to ask about the guy who you brought as a date." Weiss says this snapping Pyrrha out of her thoughts in an instant, Weiss looked curios also a bit puzzled as to why she had brought Jaune to her father's party.

"Oh. Well his name is Jaune Arc, he lives a few blocks from he-" Pyrrha is soon interrupted by Weiss spitting out her water and looking at Pyrrha in surprise.

"Did you say Arc?" Weiss asks this with bewilderment and surprise about Pyrrha not realizing something about his family.

"Yeah, why Weiss? I've never really heard of that name before." Pyrrha states this and Weiss pulls out her scroll and shows Pyrrha pictures of Jaune's father, his sisters and him.

"Why hadn't I recognized his name when you told me." Weiss states Pyrrha just looks at her in confusion, "Oh well Jaune is the heir to the Arc business which is involved in, Wait a minute... Jaune isn't listed as the heir anymore and no one's gone to fix that." Weiss states with a little worry, "I think something might've happened."

Pyrrha looks at Weiss in shock and is about to call Jaune when knocking is heard on her door, she opens it and can see Ren and Nora with worried looks, "Pyrrha we need you to turn on the news; it's important." Pyrrha does and the headline just causes her shock.

* * *

With Yang going crazy on where to find her mother Jaune didn't have enough time to even process what she was saying, that's when he finally stopped and the two got out of his van and began to ask about Yang's mother and if anyone had seen a woman fitting her description yet they still hadn't found anything and it looked like they wouldn't, until Yang noticed the police tap around a certain building. One Jaune instantly recognized.

Jaune walked over and saw news reporters and police officers around the building he remembered getting his first book at and where the man who wrote the play he was going to be in worked and owned. Tukson's Book Trade, the thing that caught his eye's was the body being brought out of the building and into an ambulance by the some emergency crews.

As soon as they left the camera man and the news anchor turned and saw Jaune Lisa Lavender, the woman who's life mission was to make his a living hell.

"Yang I think we should go." Jaune whispers and Yang is about to protest but when she turns the reporter is walking up to the two and the camera man is following so Yang grabs Jaune's hand and begins to speed walk towards another street but soon Lavender is goin faster and manages to catch up to Jaune Arc, he simply turns around and begins the interview with the woman who was going to misconstrue all his words and turn them against him.

* * *

Pyrrha watched the screen and saw Jaune and Yang walking away from the camera, the only problem was that they followed him; Pyrrha sympathized with Jaune, to have reporters follow you because of your fame, in his case it was because his families name, and so the interview began.

"Mr. Arc I'm Lisa Lavenders. What can you tell me about the scene you in which Owner of Tukson's Book Trade was found dead and killed in a most horrendous fashion by people who hate the faunus?" Jaune can be seen sighing before giving his response.

"Well it's terrible, some of my friends are fuanus and they've done nothing wrong and Tukson was no different, he helped so many people learn to read and helped expose them to so many new worlds." He says this with so much honesty you can almost see a tear in his eyes.

"Mr. Arc may I ask is the woman next you a lover?"

Jaune just looked at her in confusion, "Say what now?"

"Hahahaha!" Nora could be seen laughing at Jaune's response, "I'm sorry but that's so typical of him to say when he is confused." Nora is still laughing a little but Ren simply sighs and whispers something in her ear. "Oh never mind not the best moment to laugh. But I'm still going to break Lavenders legs for just making are Jaune-Jaune uncomfortable whenever they encounter each other." she says this while Lavenders asks the question again.

"No she isn't anything of the sort, just a child hood friend who I'm helping with shopping at the moment." Jaune states this before continuing his walk.

Lisa stands in front of the camera and begins to speak but is cut off by Nora turning the TV off and muttering something under her breath, Pyrrha watches as Weiss sneaks out of the house and heads to her shiny white car that's parked on front of her house, the girl enters and heads off.

Nora and Ren stay and talk with Pyrrha for about an hour or two, the conversations ranged from her and Jaune too ones about the history between Jaune and his history with Lisa Lavenders, these were one's that Pyrrha was happy to learn about though she was still afraid that Jaune would learn about her fencing career, but now she knew one of his secrets... Well it wasn't really a secret more like something Jaune didn't talk about and with that van he had it was hard to believe he was apart of one Vale's richest members.

It would be on her mind for a while not because Jaune's family name. No not that, she just felt a bigger connection to Jaune than before now that she knew of his situation, and more that could arise because of his name.

* * *

To say Yang's day was going great would be a false statement, it was becoming shit. Jaune and her spent about three hours trying to find her mother. Raven, but all they found were old trails, hell she was tempted to contact her Uncle Qrow just to ask for some help with this, but she wouldn't Qrow was probably drunk in a bar or doing something else, like using a drone to spy on her, right when Yang saw that a drone with a symbol Qrow drew while he lived with Yang and Ruby fell into a dumpster.

"What was that?!" Jaune yells out from the noise of the drone falling into the dumpster, Yang walks up to the dumpster and grabs the drone, she looks at it and holds it telling Jaune to wait, and she waited until Qrow popped around the corner, a red hood on his head walks into the alley and see's Yang, his red eye's that could see into a persons soul widened a bit at the sight of Yang, suddenly a glass bottle fell next to the man and he jumped back just in time and then he fell into a trash can.

Yang walks over to him and he finally looks up, his hood is now down and he is smiling a little, "Hey there firecracker, guess you found my drone huh; seems my luck is pretty bad still." Yang just laughs a little before helping him out of the trash can.

"Uncle Qrow why were you spying on us?" Yang asks him he simply chuckles a bit, looking away from her and then his face turns to one of guilt.

"Your mother wanted me to." Qrow looks ashamed still and dusts himself off and proceeds to drink from his flask, "She doesn't want you finding her," Qrow leans over towards Yangs ear and whispers, "But don't worry she's always watching you, just look hard enough and maybe you'll be able to find her." After he says this he walks away humming a little tune, sadly he only walked two steps forward and a cat fell on his head.

* * *

Jaune had to help Yang pull the cat off of Qrow's head so now Jaune was driving Yang home Qrow passed out drunk in the back and his flask somehow still in his hand, the worst part was Jaune had to take the long way around so that he didn't get a fine or something because Qrow had refused to put on a seatbelt saying that he almost got strangled by one when he was in college.

Right when they arrived Jaune had to open the door and help Yang put Qrow on the couch, proceed upstairs grab band-aids for him and then try and keep his face still for Yang.

"What happened to him?" Tai said entering the house with a cup of coffee in hand, his face was one of amusement as he watched Yang and Jaune disinfecting the wounds and applying band-aids to the mans face.

"A cat fell on his head and freaked out when we tried to pull it off of him." Yang states as if it was a common occurrence, Tai simply laughs and sits down on a sofa near them and begins to watch some kind of documentary on corgis; ironically Zwei had come in at that moment and decided to jump onto Tai's lap. It took about two hours and pulling Zwei off of Qrow's face as he sat at it sometimes, but they had finished and so Jaune decided to bid Yang and Tai farewell.

Jaune gets into his van and see's a note on the seat Qrow had slept near, he picked it up and it read, _Jaune, don't tell anyone this; I was following you not Yang... sort of I was asked to follow her, but apparently someone has noticed your skill academically, your incredible with literature and history; you've peaked a few heads of people who normally don't notice such talent. Maybe it's because you were doing so poorly when you first started attending Signal, that's my guess; so here's my opinion go to Beacon, it's not as good as Haven academy's acting program, but I think you'd do better there. Plus your little girlfriend has shown interest in that school specifically. You'll have my highest recommendation as well. So what do you say? Do you want to go there after graduation? Tell me your answer next week once we got off this "accidental" break. Qrow Branwen. P.S. let Yang down easily okay. I don't want to see you two split apart just because you don't return her feelings._ After reading it Jaune was stunned Ozpin of Beacon academy was interested in him so was the headmaster of Haven, but Ozpin. Beacon was a better school, it balanced everything. The arts, Sciences, Literature, History, and so much more. Jaune already knew his answer. His father went there and his mother did as well, that's how the two met. Now Jaune was getting the op- Wait did he say little girlfriend in his letter, Jaune didn't know who he was talking about, it clearly wasn't Yang since Qrow knew that Jaune was aware of girls crush on him, who was it? The thought didn't linger in his head for long and he soon decided to head home so that he could practice for that play, but Jaune's guess was that the play was either going to be canceled or put on hold due to an investigation, or it was because Tukson was actually the director. This revelation came as soon as Jaune was about to pull out of the Xiao-Long families home, his scroll went off and he saw it was a message saying that since Tukson died the play was canceled and would have to find a new director and cast.

Jaune just sighs in sorrow, a play he was interested in and casted into was done now, before it could even hit the stage and this just shut down his world first the writer died, but also the director who was secretly the writer, today was a mess.

* * *

As Jaune arrived at his house he noticed a van that a soccer mom would have was parked outside it and Jaune, only one other family member of his had that kind of van.

Jaune burst into his home and saw Terra Cotta-Arc, his sister in law stood there talking on the phone and he could see Adrian his nephew sitting on the rug in the living room playing with toys, Sapphire who was now playing with him, the child just started making noises and soon his older sister walked into the living room, Saphron Cotta-Arc just smiled at Jaune and hugged him.

"Jaune where were you?" She asks laughing a little while picking up Adrian.

"I was with a friend, but what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to visit for two months." Jaune states to her as they walk into the kitchen and sit at the table and asks Terra to take Adrian.

Soon the two are talking about how Jaune was catching the eyes of Yang and another girl who he still wasn't aware of, though Jaune thought he could see Saphron processing this in her head and trying to think about which girls Jaune had talked about and soon she spoke up.

"I think I know who likes you, other than Yang!" Saphron says to him loudly.

"Really! Can you tell me?" Jaune asks this with some hope but the look on her face was saying. No.

"Jaune, it's up to you to figure out who likes you as more than a friend; after all as an Arc we're kind of oblivious." She states and Jaune nods.

"Don't I know it!" Jaune's mother yells from another room.

The two simply laugh at their mother's response and wait for dinner, after the Arc family is gathered the eating begins and Jaune's father asks how Terra Cotta's job is going and asks about their relationship and why they came so early this year, the conversations continue on like this for the rest of the night and soon everyone heads to bed, Saphron and her wife take the guest room, Adrian also does but he is sleeping in a portable crib.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was surprised to say the least when she saw Ren had called her and asked if she would like a job. Then after she got to Valkyrie Pancakes Nora came speeding out with Jaune running behind her as Ren dove out the kitchen doors and she heard an explosion Nora was covered in flour and so was Jaune, Ren got it a bit worse, his clothes were basically all white and his hair was covered in flour.

"That... was awesome! Jaune-Jaune we should do that again!" Nora yells out and Jaune just sighs as Ren coughs and spreads more flour.

"Nora, why did you do that? And Jaune did she force or did you tell her willingly how to make a flour bomb?" Ren asks this with a slight smile on his face, he watches as the two stutter trying to give an answer until he notices Pyrrha, "Why hello Pyrrha, are you here for the interview?" He asks and she simply nods.

Jaune still has a large amount flour on his face and Nora is laughing, "Nora forced me to tell her how to make a flour bomb." Jaune states and there is a small look of betrayal on her face and Ren simply smiles before giving Jaune and Nora a pair of mops and other cleaning supplies and the two begin to clean the place.

Ren leads Pyrrha to a back room and the two begin to discuss her being hired, "Sorry about that, Jaune and Nora sometimes do this though; anyways I was wondering if you'd like to work for us, you'd be getting a good pay... well good enough for working for a local business; since you've taken a liking Jaune and he has taken a liking to you I was wondering would you like to work the same hours as him?" Ren asks this and Pyrrha nods; Ren begins to pull out a stack of papers and pushes them in front of Pyrrha who begins to sign them.

After that is all over Ren bids her goodbye and she stays and watches Jaune clean and serve people for the hours he is on. She waits for him to get off of work, this was totally to watch how to act and how to clean, and totally not to stare at Jaune the whole time.

As soon as Jaune finishes Pyrrha follows him out and asks if Jaune would drive her home, Jaune of course accepted and asked if she would like to come to his house and meet his older sister and her family, Pyrrha of course accepted the offer and the two went to his home.

As Pyrrha entered she noticed a tan woman and a blonde woman who she assumed was Jaune's sister, she is holding a child who looked very content chewing on a stuffed bear.

"Oh who is this Jaune?" The blonde woman asks as she looks up and walks over to the two and hugs Jaune; Pyrrha can see the resemblance between Jaune and his sister, she could see it in all of his siblings the blonde hair and blue eyes, those eyes were the most handsome feature on Jaune and they were the most beautiful on his sister's features, "Jaune, are you paying attention?" The woman says getting Pyrrha out of her thoughts and Jaune as well.

"Oh Pyrrha this is my oldest sister Saphron," Jaune says pointing to Saphron, "Saphron, this is Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune states and Pyrrha shakes Saphron's hand.

"Hello Pyrrha, as Jaune said I'm his older sister." she says this while pinching Jaune's cheek; Jaune is struggling to push her hand away and Pyrrha laughs a little, "The woman over there is my wife Terra Cotta and this little guy is my son Adrian." Saphron cooed and pulled Adrian closer the baby tried to push himself away from his mother but is met with failure.

"Pyrrha I didn't realize you were here." Pyrrha looks up at the stairs and can see Mrs. Arc at the top coming down, Jaune's father is next to her and looks at Jaune and Pyrrha, he simply smiles and the two head into the kitchen and begin talking with Terra Cotta.

* * *

Jaune watches as his parents begin talking to Terra Cotta and soon Jaune notices his mother signal for Saphron to come over. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door and Jaune opens it to see Fleur standing there, she smiles at Jaune and looks over his shoulder to see Pyrrha, she smiles at her and she begins to get an evil look on her face, "Jaune I wasn't aware you got a girlfriend." Fleur says making Jaune blush madly.

"We aren't like that!" Jaune and Pyrrha say repeatedly, Fleur simply gives them a ' _I don't believe that_ ' look and walked past Jaune and into the kitchen, "Father, you asked for me to come here for a family meeting. I'm assuming it's important." Fleur say's with a smile on her face.

"Indeed it is my daughter, a meeting that is most important for our future, now that you have arrived it is time to start." Gerard says this with some remorse, "Everyone it is time, Jaune come here, Pyrrha you may stay here as well if you wish." Gerard states and the Arc house hold enters the living room, Aurore is the last to enter the room, Pyrrha takes a seat next to Jaune and waits to hear what the Arc patriarch has to say, Jaune can only think of what his father was going to say; he knew what it was, he heard it himself last night , Jaune knew his father was sick and he would die to this sickness.

"Everyone I have something to tell you, I'm dying." Jaune looked to see his sisters react all of them were in shock some had tears beginning to flow down their faces, "Jaune, learned this yesterday; didn't you my son?" Gerard states.

"Yes father I woke up early last night and heard the conversation between you and mom, how did you know?" Jaune asks in confusion and guilt.

"Jaune, you aren't as clever as you may think my boy, after all me and your mother both knew about Reese; we just didn't say anything." His father chuckles a little bit before laughing, "Plus you left your door open so we knew you were out and about, like a vampire of sorts." Aurore simply elbows Gerard lightly, "Okay, okay dear I'll quit stalling; I have a tumor in my brain, it's small but it's in a place where it would be dangerous to remove, and even if I did live it would affect my mental health, negatively mainly and well I don't want to take the risk of hurting any of you just because a surgery that would most likely kill me." He states tears are now trailing down Gerard's face he walks up to Fleur and puts his hand on her shoulder the girl looks up tears are visible and Gerard simply smiles at her, "Fleur, I want you to inherit the company." Gerard states, "Jaune has shown he isn't interested in the company, so I've decided for you to become the heiress of the company, after all you've shown interest and it would be wrong to force Jaune to own a company that he never wanted to own, but Jaune knew this already; so will you accept you roll as heiress?"

"Yes father, I'll inherit the company and make you proud." Fleur says this with determination to make Gerard happy.

"And Jaune, I want you to do your best in life; whatever you do in life I will always accept, in life and in the grave; so Jaune I know your bet, and I'd rather you decide your own fate instead of going on your luck, there's a woman who cares about you, not Reese and Yang they care but I know you don't see Yang in that light, I also know that you already made your peace with Reese and you want to only see her as a friend." Gerard says this, Pyrrha is blushing a bit as Gerard looks at her as if he knows of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune.

The hours tick on and Gerard goes to each of his children wishing them the best even though he isn't going to die yet, he wants them to know he cares for them now and not on his death bed.

* * *

Adam Taurus stood in front of a group of Faunus, hand picked by Adam for the coming storm that he would wrought on mankind, "My brothers and sisters of the white fang, we are here to plan out the attack on a member who betrayed us and the humans she so desperately clings to for protection; she is currently attending signal academy, we will attack there and make them pay for turning one of our own against us!" Adam yells out and the others yell with him. After the meeting is over Adam is walking with a Faunus with red hair and a ponytail, she has scales that could easily be mistaken for freckles, "Ilia I need you to scout out Signal high school for me, I wish to know about the one's who turned Blake against me and our cause." Adam states to her she looks at him and nods.

* * *

Ilia didn't like this, before Blake left she asked for her help, Ilia refused but now she was starting to see Blake's point; Adam was losing his mind, the man was once an amazing leader but now, now he was wanting to kill people who weren't involved and Ilia remembered a time when Adam would send people to simply talk and try to convince them that the Faunus were good and that they were equals, but now Adam had changed, maybe it was the abuse he received or his parents being lynched two years ago that changed him into a man fueled by bloodlust, a man who saw mankind as inferior now, as beasts; it seemed hate was all that fueled him now, Ilia was tempted to leave the fang and she secretly contacted Blake often since she left, but Blake's "betrayal" as Adam put it and Blake leaving was the tipping point for the man's insanity.

Ilia sighs and walks into a small area filled with recruits, she misses the days when the White Fang was an organization fueled by peace and equality; now it was just a terrorist group fueled not by peace but by anger and lashing out at innocent people and there fellow Faunus she would scout this place out and then attempt to leave, after all there was no way Adam would be getting out of this; his anger and hate assured his fall and Ilia wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

* * *

 ** _Well I was going to release this chapter on Christmas, but... I got the new smash and spent the time trying to unlock Cloud Strife and it was super difficult, but I did it and now I'm back, this chapter is unique as it reveals that the storm is finally coming and it isn't going to be pretty also Ilia's going to be unique to write and see how her character is in such a different story and world, that includes my other story and a few I'm currently writing, also you should follow me on Instagram and support me on p/atreon, you don't have to do the p/atreon thing it's optional also I listened to Sacrifice a lot while writing this chapter, why just fit the dark yet hopeful mood of this chapter, so yeah also after I'm done with this story (which isn't going to be for a while) I'll be re-writing the first few chapters and improving them to the point that they're good compared to these other chapters and I'll be making sure to be doing a whole lot of improving on my skills *cough* what little skills I have, but hey most of you like them so it can't be that bad, anyways have a good day._**


	8. Chaotic date

_**Hello my wonderful readers, this is my first time writing a chapter on a google doc and not the site, so it might be a little weird also it's one of the reasons why this chapter is taking so long to write, because currently I'm writing a Script, a book and a Fanfic my best friend requested, so yeah I've had a lot of stuff on my plate including my homework, and talking to friends. (Also playing lots of Smash Ultimate, Fallout New Vegas, and Halo Reach. I'M AWARE MOST OF THOSE GAMES ARE OLD BUT I LOVE THEM!) *cough* anyways I love writing this and I always have new ideas in my head so I have a lot to do. P.S. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum.**_

* * *

Jaune Arc awoke with a start, he was currently getting ready for the day, since this was the day he and Pyrrha's date was and he wouldn't let anything ruin that, they may have just met but Jaune, felt a connection to the girl more than he felt with Yang who he knew since he was a kid, but he still felt confusion. Such was life though and that meant he was forced in a situation that meant he had to tell Yang that he couldn't return her feelings, that was easier said than done though. Yang didn't normally take no for an answer so this was going to take a lot of help.

"Yang why did you have to develop feelings for me?" Jaune mutters to himself, falling onto his bed and resting his arm in front of his face. Suddenly Jaune can hear a vibration coming from his desk. Pulling his arm away from his face he looks up to see the call is from Pyrrha, reaching over to his desk he picks up his scroll and answers.

" _Jaune? I wanted to ask if it's okay if we just go straight to the movie, don't wear something overly formal okay?_ " Pyrrha says, he can hear someone giggling on the other line, " _Don't laugh mom!_ " Pyrrha yells, almost making Jaune go deaf. " _Oh. I'm so sorry for yelling Jaune._ "

"It's okay Pyr, we don't need to have a fancy dinner; I just want to spend time with one of the coolest people I know." Jaune states, he can hear Pyrrha giggling in joy… or at least he hoped it was.

" _Okay Jaune, come pick me up at around five. I'll be waiting._ " Pyrrha says before hanging up, at least she helped; he still didn't know how he felt about Pyrrha, she was beautiful, kind, and had an amazing personality. Jaune honestly felt like he might like her, Yang may have been his childhood friend, but that's all she would ever be to him, a childhood friend, one who was going to be there for him no matter what.

"JAUNE YOU HAVE SOME GUESTS!" Aurore Arc yells from downstairs. Jaune begins to quickly put on some nice casual clothing that were also formal, he didn't want to not seem like a gentleman, and he had to make a great impression, or that's what he thought. Heading down the stairs he could hear Nora in the kitchen talking to his mother about something, Ren was sitting on a chair holding a bag with a lightning bolt stitched onto the side.

"Morning Jaune." Ren states while slowly getting up and putting the bag down with an audible thud, whatever was in it was heavy from they way it sounded hitting the floor.

"Morning Ren, what are Nora and my mom doing in there?" Jaune asks as he hears Nora screaming something about heresy, and his mother yelling something about waffles and how they're better than pancakes.

Suddenly Jaune's mom comes out with a stack of waffles and Nora comes out with burnts pancakes, she had a smile on her face as if the things she held in her hands were edible, they slammed their plates onto the table in front of Ren and Jaune, Aurore was smiling madly at Jaune as if urging him to take a bite of the waffles. Which he was more inclined to do, he didn't want to die yet; especially to Nora's terrible cooking.

Ren suddenly grabs Nora's plate and throws it's contents into the trash and walks into the Arc family kitchen, the sound of a pans being put onto the stove could be heard in the kitchen and Ren could be heard humming a tune. When Ren finally leaves Jaune can see he has a stack of pancakes in his hands and Ren puts the plate onto the table next to Aurore's waffles.

"Nora never cook anything again, you almost killed Jaune and I." Ren states calmly before sitting down and pushing Jaune down onto a seat before sliding a plate towards Jaune. Jaune slowly puts a waffle and a pancake on his plate, he begins to edge his fork towards the pancake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nora yells, she stares at Jaune as if he was a madman.

"Umm. Nora what's up?" He asks in confusion.

"You're going to eat pancakes without syrup?" She asks him the same look still upon her face only a bit angrier, she slides a bottle of maple syrup towards him and it was full surprisingly.

Jaune opens the bottle and begins to pour syrup onto his food, then he finally got to eat, his mother was staring at him intently and Nora was shaking in anticipation, Ren just looked at him calmly as if telling him that he didn't care if he didn't choose his food as the best.

Jaune's mother stares at him waiting for him to eat the waffles she made, suddenly his father walks in and looks at all of them and slowly walks out as if not wanting anything to do with the scene in front of him. No matter how comical it looked from his perspective. Jaune begins to shovel food down his mouth so that he could go back up stairs and get ready for his date with Pyrrha which would be in a few hours.

"How is it Jaune?" Aurore asks, "Is it better than your chef friends here? And remember depending on your answer Pyrrha will get my blessing to date you." She says this with a playful smirk, suddenly Gerard comes from behind her and picks her up and twirls her around and out of the kitchen.

"Aury, stop harassing Jaune about his date; the girl seemed sweet when I met her so don't try and make him pick you out of fear." His father says carrying her out of the dining room and into the living room, trying to get out of his grasp so that she can receive a compliment from her only son.

Jaune looks at Nora is eating the remaining pancakes, "What?" Nora says with her mouth full of food, "I'm hungry I haven't eaten since we got here." She states finally swallowing her food.

Jaune gets up and grabs his plate which is now empty and proceeds to the kitchen to clean it, scrubbing the plate till it's clean he puts it into the dishwasher and heads to his room, opening the door he can see Nora sitting on the bed Ren is sitting in a chair reading a book.

Ren looks up and stares at Jaune before looking back down at his book, Nora bounces off the bed and heads straight towards Jaune, "So I heard about the restaurant part of the date being cancelled, which sucks but that's why Nora and Ren have appeared to help you make this date amazing!" Ren simply nods at Nora's out burst and continues reading, Nora slides next to him and elbows him.

"Ow! Yes we are here to help." Ren states almost sarcastically due to being forced to stop reading, Nora simply smiles and begins to come up with plans for Jaune's date, and he simply plays along to make her happy.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos looked into the mirror silently, she could feel the comb digging into the knots in her hair, she was excited; the first guy she ever liked was going on a date with her, Pyrrha Nikos and not the Invincible Girl, how she hated that title, just because she was amazing at sports and won almost every time she entered a competition.

She remembered the first time being called that title it made her so proud, but now it just brought her sorrow a- No! She shouldn't think about this Jaune clearly didn't care about her title as the invincible girl, he didn't even know about that either; she would tell him tonight and that was the end of it, clearly if Jaune was willing to humor her wishes to go on a date with her even though they only met a few weeks earlier than she would be happy about it.

Suddenly Pyrrha's door bursts open and her mother enters holding red bell-shaped flowers, her mother had darker red hair and lighter green eyes than Pyrrha herself, she still looked incredibly young and people confused her for her sister, some people even confused her of being Pyrrha herself sometimes if she got shorter hair, and wore glasses. It was a common mistake one that annoyed her at times.

Her mother walks forwards and puts the flowers down, 'Do you need help dear?" Pyrrha nods and her mother begins to comb her hair for her, "Who's the lucky guy?" Pyrrha takes a moment to talk about Jaune and how they met during the welcome party the Arc's held for them.

"He sounds nice, don't screw it up with him please… I want cute grandchildren from him and the way you described him he seems perfect to me, and also dealing with some of the problems you go through with the press and all that." Her mother pauses befores topping and puts the brush down. "Done, how do you like it?"

Pyrrha takes a minute to examine her mother's hard work and nods in approval, "I love it thank you so much mom." Pyrrha gets up and begins to look around for something casual yet formal at the same time, when she finally makes her decision she decides to wear a dress with leggings and a jacket, she then puts on her circlet and a pair of emerald earrings.

"You look nice." Her mother says this with a smile on her face before asking an obvious question, "What time does he get here?" Those words made Pyrrha freeze up in embarrassment, she forgot the time she asked for him to arrive at. "Forgot that little detail did you, oh well we'll just wait for him to arrive then." Her mother states before leaving the room and heading downstairs, Pyrrha looks down at the flowers her mother forgot and brings them to her room, she places the on the bedside table which has a picture of her mother holding her after she was born. Her father's face is barely visible and it's impossible to distinguish his features.

Pyrrha heads to her bathroom to work on applying her makeup.

* * *

Adam Taurus watched his supporters go around the warehouse from his position at the office they were getting ready for his revenge against the traitor Blake Belladonna, he would enact it when students got back to school and he would ensure Blake would understand that if she ever runs away again then more people would die, the girl just had to be put back in place.

Of course he hid his true goal behind the facade of it being to show humans that if they kill their children they'll do the same to theirs, and his followers would understand even those idiots in Menagerie would follow his orders over Sienna, and what were those orders well that was for when he took the Fang from Sienna Khan and personally removed Ghira Belladonna from their seats, Ghira may have retired but he was still a threat of he spoke out against Adam then he would gather the support from all the Faunus and Adam wasn't going to take that risk.

Suddenly Adam heard someone running towards him, he quickly put his mask on and turned as they entered the room, "Sir, we have reports that Weiss Schnee is staying at a hotel in northern Vale!" Now this got Adams attention, his revenge against the Schnee's was more important than teaching Blake a lesson so now he was postponing his attack on Blake's school, "Sir, what do you wish for us to do?"

"Postpone our current goal, we're going after the Schnee prepare the van and call Roman, I'm sure we can get something from this." Adam states before removing his katana from its place on the wall and he pulls out his shotgun from its hiding place under his desk and walks out of the office in excitement.

* * *

Jaune keeps looking at the clock in his room in anticipation, he would leave about thirty minutes before he was to arrive and then proceed to go towards Pyrrha's house. Nora and Ren had left an hour ago so Jaune was free to do basically anything, Nora gave him some advice before she left though, so that was good; of course Ren corrected most of her advice so that Jaune wouldn't get arrested or get on Pyrrha's bad side.

When Jaune finally begins to get up and head downstairs, instantly he can hear a certain news reporter being a too nosy about someone else, so Jaune simply decides to leave and head to Pyrrha's, getting in his van he turns the keys and suddenly Lisa's voice comes through and Jaune quickly changes the channel to something not relating to her and her nosy ways.

As soon as he arrives he quickly rushes to Pyrrha's door and knocks, when the door opens someone who looks very similar to Pyrrha opens it except her hair is shorter and has darker red hair, she wears glasses, and her wedding ring is bronze and has a small emerald in it.

"I'm here to pick up Pyrrha." The woman slowly opens the door and signals for Jaune to come in. When Jaune enters he can see Pyrrha sitting on the couch watching the news Lisa's voice is instantly noticeable, Pyrrha signals for Jaune to sit down next to her and he does.

" _Currently there is a shootout between police and members of the White Fang who are currently attempting to kidnap the heiress to the Schnee dust company, we have reports that the brigadier general of Atlas is also staying at the Achievement hotel_ " Lisa stops talking and presses her finger against her ear piece, " _More news, apparently general Ironwood is currently protecting Ms. Schnee and other guests in a room along with Ex-Heiress Winter Schnee._ "

* * *

 **Achievement hotel**

* * *

Adam was pissed his plans had gone south fast and he personally killed the two who hadn't given him enough information during the shoot-out, so now here he was locked in combat with Winter Schnee who was giving him hell. He was merciful at first he offered the rest of the pathetic humans to live if they gave up the Heiress, stupidly they didn't so he killed them what he wasn't aware of though was Atlas's leader and general was staying at the hotel as well, and with his top specialist, another Schnee he would gladly kill… though she wasn't as valuable as her sister since she was quickly pushed out of the families circle after she joined the Atlas military.

Adam ducked behind a corner as Winter grazed his shoulder with her saber, the bitch was good he'd give her that, but she wasn't going to win this fight especially since her death would carry a message to all humanity.

Adam rolls forward and tries to land a critical hit on Winter who simply jumps back and back hands him with the pommel of her blade, Adam's mask flies off and he quickly turns around and puts on the cloth to cover his face, this was a mistake as soon as he does he can feel the saber pierced his side. She quickly pulls it out and Adam runs off leaving a trail of blood.

As soon as Adam gets to his followers they look at him expectantly, "We're moving out, we weren't prepared; get to the van." When Adam turns he can see Ironwood standing there, a faunus soldier is behind him her dog ears down in aggression, she has the old White Fang logo tattooed on her arm. The two are aiming their weapons at the group of terrorists.

The traitorous girl speaks first, "Surrender now! If you don't comply we will shoot!" When someone makes a move the girl fires at the follower hitting him in the knee, he collapses yelling and screaming curses at her.

"Stand down soldier!" Ironwood yells, the girl simply nods and waits while he stares at Adam who unholsters his shotgun and aims it at Ironwood as well. Suddenly a loud crash can be heard and soon a van pulls in to the building at has a symbol he instantly recognizes, Roman Torchwick kicks open the back doors of the van and everyone just stares at him expectantly.

"Come on, don't stare. Get in!" Roman says this while throwing an object at Ironwood who shoots it and a large amount of smoke appears, "I said get in." As soon as Adam and most of his followers get in the person driving the car pulls out and speeds down the highway and loses the cops and anyone else chasing them.

Roman simply stares at Adam before speaking up, "That wound looks nasty, sucks that Neo will have to clean up all the blood your leaving in our villain van, ain't that right Neo!" The girl simply flips Adam off for bleeding all over the vans floor.

"Why did you arrive so early?" Adam asks as he coughs up a bit of blood.

Roman looks at him with a smile while smoking his cigar, "My actual boss has a purpose for you, she wants you alive. Even though me and Neo think you and your rag tag group of idiots will fail, she see's purpose and she wants your help."

"You mean Cinder, right?" Roman simply smiles at her and whispers something into his ear, the words cause Adam to freeze up in fear at the thought of working under someone so powerful.

* * *

As soon as the news broadcast cuts out Pyrrha gets up and tugs on Jaune's sleeve. "Can we go now?" She asks, the worry is clear in the tone of her voice.

"Of course Pyr, we're off Mrs. Nikos!" Jaune yells he hears her yell okay and Pyrrha is in his van while he's simply leaving at the moment. When he enters the Van he can see Pyrrha just looks scared for the Schnee heiress' health and safety, Jaune begins to rub her back hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Come on Jaune lets go, I can get through the day." Pyrrha states finally clearing herself of most of her worry. Jaune pulls out of her driveway and begins to head down the highway to downtown Vale where he knew of a fancy movie theater.

Jaune tries to make small talk but Pyrrha simply shushes by putting a finger to his lips, making Jaune laugh a little, it helps to lighten the mood and Pyrrha begins to laugh with him as well.

When Jaune and Pyrrha arrive they look for movies to watch, Pyrrha chooses a romance movie and Jaune agrees just to make her happy, when they enter Jaune pays for the concessions even though Pyrrha protested that he shouldn't pay for both tickets and the food. Though Jaune personally felt she was just acting like that and internally she was glad.

Entering the theater where they were showing the movie, the head straight to the top and take their seats, which has a table just for the two of them; setting the food down Jaune sits down but as soon as he does he can feel Pyrrha sit down on Jaune's lap and begin eating.

Jaune just looks at her and she begins to blush a bit, "Sorry I've never been on a date before." Pyrrha states trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's okay Pyr, Reese was way more forward." Pyrrha frowns at him for saying that and she simply waits for an apology. "Fine, I won't mention her name again I promise on my family's name." Jaune says moving his arm so he could cross his heart, Pyrrha simply smiles at this and turns herself around so that she is looking at him.

She blushes before speaking, "I really appreciate what your doing for me, you only met me a few weeks ago and here we are going on a date, you promised me something and now I'm like a few inches from your face." She states before leaning her head into his shoulder, "Thank You for not freaking out about this, at least I know what I'm doing is considered normal."

"It's not really normal, I'm just kind of used to this." He states, this causes Pyrrha to get off of him and run towards her seat. "Though I do find it a little attractive." Jaune mumbles causing Pyrrha to look up at him in surprise and then smile before taking his hand and leaning into her seat.

"Thank You Jaune, that means a lot to me. Can I tell you something?" Pyrrha asks causing Jaune to nod, "I've liked you since the first day we met, I know it seems kind of stupid but you seemed to just want to help me; I've never really had friends everyone saw me as the Invincible Girl."

"Say what now? Why did they call you the Invincible Girl, from what I can see your just a normal girl, a little rich and you have your own quirks but who doesn't have things that make them unique, it would mean your just boring and never did anything exciting." Jaune pauses and he can see Pyrrha looking at him, a large smile graces her face and she gets up again and presses a button on his seat to extend it so that it gets into an inclined position, she lays down on top of Jaune and giggles when he laughs a bit muttering how people are staring.

"I don't care let them judge." Pyrrha states before falling asleep on his lap, Jaune simply eats his food and waits for Pyrrha to wake up. When the movie is over Jaune has to shake Pyrrha awake, "What did I miss?" Pyrrha asks rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Not much Pyr, the movie was pretty boring telling from how you fell asleep on top of me." Jaune looks down blushing, Pyrrha just attempts to apologize a bunch of times, Jaune keeps trying to tell her it's okay. Jaune finally calms Pyrrha down and the two begin to pull out of the parking lot, until Jaune realizes something making him feel like an idiot, "I just realized we could've gone to Ren and Nora's diner, they would've gladly accepted to host our date. I feel really stupid." Jaune says this and begins enter the highway so that he could get to Ren and Nora's place.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was happy. She was spending time with her little sister, eating food at her friends restaurant for free, and now she had just been notified that parts for Bumblebee were coming tomorrow nothing could bring her down… or so she thought. That was until Jaune and Pyrrha entered, and from what they were wearing it looked like the two were on a date and Nora had mentioned helping Jaune get ready for a date. Of course this upset Yang a bit but she wasn't going to be pissed at Jaune for developing feelings for someone else that wasn't her, she just physically couldn't. Jaune was super sweet she could understand if someone developed feelings for him, he treated others equally. Jaune probably couldn't hate a single person, no matter if they hurt him.

Yang sighs in defeat while looking at Jaune, Nora instantly comes out of the kitchen holding plates and giving them to patrons before heading over to Pyrrha and Jaune explaining how they could eat for free since people on dates ate for free there, of course she said it louder and in exaggerated details while Ren yelled from the kitchen correcting her whenever she went overboard… which was always.

Yang watched quietly before noticing Ruby waving Nora over. Nora is suddenly in front of the two and begins asking what they want for dessert, Ruby instantly asks for a cookie pie and Yang asks for milkshake, when Nora comes back a little later she is holding the cookie pie and Yang's milkshake.

"Here is your dessert made, oh! Ruby have you seen that new episode of X-Ray and Vav, it was super hilarious." Nora says this with a smile while Ruby begins to shovel down her cookie pie so that she may get home faster and binge her favorite cartoon show, when Nora leaves she is talking with Jaune and Pyrrha about something.

An hour later and Yang is getting on her motorcycle, she hands Ruby a helmet and begins to head home. The two pass a large building where the police are bringing out members of the terrorist group known as the White Fang, she noticed crates of stolen goods being brought out and she also noticed a raven with a camera attached to it flying around the crime scene, it flew past her when she looked and went deeper into the city. Yang frowns and puts on her aviators and heads home.

* * *

 _ **Holy crap! How long has it been, I'm so sorry! I've been working and also playing video games, I feel so… bad. Well at least I've returned with this new chapter, and also this is not a modern AU, I'm still figuring out a name but I can't say the name I'm thinking of or else it will spoil the whole damn thing, anyways this is by far the chapter with the most hints to provide the main part of the story. So currently I'm writing two scripts and a book and a few ideas for fics. Which by the way it's actually pretty difficult, because guess who finally made the overall story for a Modern Knight and Spartan so I'll start rewriting some of the first few chapters because I wrote them on my phone, how professional, anyways enjoy this Omake.**_

* * *

Tai was pissed. In his living room was a crow, and on the couch was Qrow; he was drunk as always, "Qrow, why did you buy a crow?" Tai asks in frustration.

"Well Tai. I was drunk and I saw him in a pet store and decided to replace my drone with a cr-" Tai just yells in annoyance interrupting Qrow.

"That was my drone Qrow!" He huffs in annoyance, "I bought it so I could do vlogs, and what do you do? You fucking lick it and say it's yours, how does that make any sense in your mind."

Qrow looks at him and smirks, "As I said I was drunk so now we have a crow."

"Qrow your always drunk." Tai states in annoyance.

"I wasn't drunk during Ruby's birthday last year." Qrow says while pulling out his flask and taking a swig.

"You were drunk during Ruby's birthdays the previous years!" Qrow simply nods at this and Tai just groans before going to his computer and trying to land a date.

* * *

 **End!**


	9. Sad and good news

_**AN:**_ Hello so I'm back with good and bad news. Let us start with the bad, A Modern Knight and Spartan is going under a huge rewrite and so is Remnant Fantasy, the good news is I'm making a new story involving the wonderful dragonslayer ship, also I made a discord and I'd love to have you guys join it so that you can help give me ideas, keep me on task and most importantly have a place of like-minded individuals, but since I can't just have this all be an update here is a small but equally as cool little story with a time skip of this story current version of AMKAS

* * *

The beginning of their relationship was awkward, they had no clue on what to do and so many people were curious how it was going to end, Jaune made a bet and won, in the process, he got a beautiful girlfriend who was about to be his wife, he managed to stop a criminal organization on accident, avenged one of his best friends injuries, but most of all… he found out that he was in love with Pyrrha Nikos, who now stood down the aisle walking towards him with her mother there to give her daughter to him instead of the father who left after she didn't want to continue being some Olympian instead she wanted to be woman happily married and with a family along with a husband who actually cared and didn't care about her name.

Jaune swore he saw the biggest smile on her face as she walked down the aisle but he couldn't tell with the veil she was wearing, but he bet it was there, Ren was next to him. He was one of his best friends and would always help him, in times of need, Nora was waiting with their two kids to be the flower bearer and the ring bearer. The two apparently looked adorable if what Ren said was true and Jaune didn't doubt it, finally Pyrrha had reached the steps and now stood in front of the man who would be giving them their vows but most of all would be his key to a new life with the woman he loved and the friends he made, his family may have lost one member and it was probably the most important but now it had that void filled and that was the newest member of the Arc family, Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

The ceremony had taken a few hours but Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos-Arc had survived it and were now just enjoying their honeymoon together, they were hoping to have a normal life after all the events from the years past and they were finally gonna get a happy ending. Maybe have a few kids make a few new friends and begin a new journey.

Jaune watched as Pyrrha fixed her hair it looked nice and Jaune couldn't help but stare. "Whatcha looking at?" Pyrrha asked with that same smile the one that made her so happy and amazing, Jaune walks up behind her and kisses her forehead.

"I'm looking at the most amazing person in the world. I can't wait for what the future holds for us." Jaune takes her hand and leads her to their bed. Jaune watched as she looked confused, "We should go to bed Pyr." Jaune slides into the bed and Pyrrha does the same, she looks at him with pure joy as they grab each other's hand and lean their heads into each other Jaune closes his eyes and waits for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Jaune awakes in his bed, everything was just a dream and he was in his bed, his sisters were running down the hall and going downstairs, Jaune can hear footsteps heading towards his room, the door opens and his mother peeks in.

"Jaune, can we talk someone is moving in nextdoor tomorrow, can you help me go shopping for a welcome to the neighborhood gift." His mother had a small smile on her face.

"Of course mom." Jaune gets up and heads outside the door.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ So there you go the beginning of the rewrite, the beginning of something new, the beginning of a new age of The Libraries Knight, so if you want to read the rewrite then follow my page and you'll be notified and join the discord server Libraries Knight discord server that is the literal name join it and we can talk. See you soon guys.


End file.
